The alicorn prince of wubs
by Auxiliary Booster
Summary: What happens when a heart broken dj who is destined for so much more than loud music, late nights, and getting drunk meets the newest alicorn princess Twilight Sparkle? Follow my OC, Bass Booster as he lerns of his true powers and curses and... love. Rated M for language and maybe a little something extra latter. This is my first MLP fic and my spell check is screwed, so be nice!
1. The hang over

"Holy wings of luna! my head!" I groaned as I slowly woke.

I brought my hoof up and rubbed it against my temple, trying to releave the pain.

My name is Bass booster. I'm a twenty four year old unicorn stalion. My pelt is a deep purple with an odd neon green pearlesant tint to it. My mane and tail are a neon green with black streaks and my cutie mark is two sub woffers emitting sound waves. I'm one of vary fue ponies that has a cutie mark on only one side.

I'm a dj. I had gotten fucked up last night at a gig when I found out that that there was a bar and mares kept buying me drinks. Who am I to say no to free drinks.

It was a while before I figured out that my alarm was going off, making my head ach worse. I reached ovevr with a shakey hoof and slapped the noisey contraption until I hit the snooze butten. "I'll turn it off when I get rid of this damn hang over." I thought angrily. I gripped my covers between my teeth (too weak to use magic) and threw them off of me.

Lieing my head back down on my pillow, I slowly opened my eyes.

When my vission finally cleared, I was met by my alarm clock. Its a green rectangle with a purple screen. The time read '11:36, A.M. Beside that, a picture of a purple pony with a green and black mane (me), scratching a record. My seeing glasses sat in front of that.

I groaned loudly as I slowly pulled my self out of my bed onto shakey hooves. I began to try to make for the bathroom when my knees gave out, making me fall on my rump with a loud _thud._ my body swayed back and forth, from lack of balance. Light from the sun filled my room slightly from behind my green curtans

"Oh, princess of thy night. Forgive me, for I have taken advantage of thy shadows..._ Again._" I said before falling over onto my side. The saying no longer has any meaning, this makes the the twentieth time in a row this has happened.

Giving up on walking, I began to drag my self across my floor, towards the bathroom, and pushed open the unlatched door. I reached up and hooked my hoof over the edge of my sink and hoisted my self up on my hind hooves. Reaching to my right, I flicked my light on. I looked at the mirror and was met by my own misrable reflection.

My violate eyes were surrounded by angry, red veins and the flesh around my eyes were red and puffy. My mane stuck out in odd, unkept directions.

A trail of dried blood ran down from my left nostril (probably from passing out somewhere) And last but not least, there was blue lipstick smeared on my horn. I sighed, looking at the smeared lipstick and at the crack scars near to the tip, across its smooth surface. I never let anypony touch my horn, let alone put it in their mouth on it.

"Now, who the hell would have done that?" I croaked.

Reaching down, I pushed the lever that turned on the hot water then pushed down the stopper, letting the sink fill up. The steam floated up to my nose, opening my naisil passages. I dunkud my forehooves into the hot water and splashed my fece, rubbing my eyes. I found a washcloth hanging on the towel rack and started cleaning the dried blood off my nose.

After cleaning my self up, I dropped back onto all fours and tried to walk to my bedroom door, only to fall flat on my face.

"Screw it!" I thought as I dragged my self to my door.

Looking up at the handle, I reached up, trying to turm the handle, only to come up an inch short.

"Dammit to fuckin hell!" I yelled in frustrtion. my head was killing me as

I reached up and tried to grab the handle, but stopped as I herd unstedy hoof beats aproach my door and before I could move, the door swung

open and hit me square in the snout.

"Ahh! My nose!" I yelled, pushing my self back from the door, holding my nose with a hoof as I felt warm blood begin to ooze from it.

"Dammit, I just cleaned that!" I thought furiously.

"The hells your deal, Booster? A mare's voice said, but I was so angry and disoriented that I didn't recognise her voice.

"GET THE DAMN DOOR OUT'A MY FACE!"

"Oh, sorry." The door closed slightly as I slid my self away from the door.

I glowered, venomously at the the partualy opened door then my expresion slowly softened as it opened to let in a young white mare with a blue mane and tail. A culie mark of a D note.

"ya good, BB?

"Oh, its you. How did you get in here, vinyl?"

"I walked you home then I crashed on the sofa." She replied, kneeling down to help me up. I wrapped my foreleg around her as she stood up, pulling me with her. Vinyl led me through my open door to my living room and lied me down on my purple wrap around sofa.

" You know, you need to stop gettin messed up so mutch at gigs. Its startin to get kinda funny." Vinyl said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Glad I could be your source of amusement." I thought.

"Hay, Vinyl?" I called putting a hoof out towards her.

"Yea, BB?" She looked back at me with her deep red eyes.

"C-could you get my glasses off my bed side table?"

"Sure" A smile stretched across her mouth as she trotted back to my bedroom. A minut latter Vinyl came back with my seeing glasses floating next to her. She opened them up and placed them comfortably bhind my ears and gently placed the bridge on my snout. My vission instantly cleared as I watched her walk into the kitchen.

I leaned my head back against the arm rest and slowly closed ny eyes, trying to think strait.

Vinyl and me are good freinds. We met at a populare music store in Ponigh. Its a town almost completely underneath Cloudsdale, so weather can get pretty unpredictable. I was looking fore a new mother board for my portable sound pannel. (I had kinda overloaded my last one)

When Vinyl told me she was a dj from Ponyville, I flipped and said an old highschool buddy lived there, a black pegusus named After Burner.

She gasped at his name. "You're friends with After Burner!?"

"You know him?"

"Know him? Hes the second fastest flyer in ponyville! Not to mention, the best dancer I'v seen in a long time."

My eyes widened at that. I knew he was fast, but second fastest. Damn.

"Hay, you want to meet up somewhere for lunch?"

"Why not."

I didn't have a place of my own, so for about a month, Vinyl let me stay in her spare room until I found my self a job as a dj and bought my own place just with the mony from th'e first fue gigs. (thanks to Vinyl Scratche's help) A couple months later, after I got settled, I decided to ask Vinyl out.

I trotted to Vinyl's house one late afternoon with a new record held lightly between my teeth. A big grin had long since spread across my face. I knew I loved her, I had planned on how I would make my move for a while. My stomach was filled to the brim with butterflys as I reached the dj's home. Using a small bit of magic, I rang the door bell and Vinyl answered the door.

"Oh, sup, BB?"

The vinyl floated from my maw and moved toward Vinyl Scratch. "Made this for ya! Here, its got those songs that I made that you said you really liked."

Vinyl took it with her own magic. "Thanks, whats it for?"

I felt my face grow warm. "I-i wanted to t-talk to you about somethin."

"O...K..." She led me inside.

We sat on her blue couch, sipping on fresh cider that Vinyl bought from the apple orchord.

"So, whats it you wanna talk about?"

I choaked on my cider. "W-well, -cough- I-i, uh..."

I scratched the back of my head with a shakey hoof, looking away from the white pony. My entire face burned red.

"Oh, you commin to talk to me about somepony special, hmm?"

"W-well, actualy... Y-yes."

"Who? Common, dude. Spit it out!"

"Y-you!" I yelled, ducking under my forehooves. "I r-really like you, Vinyl.

I-i'v been wanting to confess my feelings for a l-long time, just didn't know how. I don't ever see many mares that share my passion." I slowly turned my head to look at the shocked dj. Vinyl's wide red eyes stared back at me, her face flushed.

"M-me?"

"You're not m-mad, are you?"

"No, but this might upset you."

"W-what?"

"Dude, I'm a filly fooler, I go out with Octavia."

My bullied and weakened heart shattered at the mention of her sexuality. Tears blurred my vission. I couldn't help it, I started crying in frunt of her.

"You okay, Bass?" Vinyl extended a hoof towards me, but before she could comfort me, I leaped off the couch and galloped to the door, throwing it open, and galloping home with tears running down my face.

I cried my self to sleep that same night, drunk as a mule.

I herd the sound of a plate being sat down on my glass table. My mouth watered as the smell of cinnomon hit my nostrils. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to my left and what I saw brought a smile to my face. A plate of french toast drenched in serup sat on the transparent surface. A glass of cider sat beside it.

"You're sweet." I said, my eyes wide.

"Ugh!" Vinyl turned her nose up. "Don't call me that. Do I look sweet

t-you?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Oh, shut the hell up and eat!" She stormed back into the kitched to get her own plate.

I chuckled at Vinyl's flustered face as she came back in and sat her plate next to mine on the table, sitting her self down next to me. We ate in silence, using magic to use the silverwhere, (only unicorns use silverwhere thanks to their magic) until I finally broke the silence.

"After Burner said hes gonna challange Rainbowdash again. He told me yesterday that he wants me to help him train today." I took another bite of toast.

"Cool, whats it he want you to do?" Vinyl asked with a mouthfull of toast.

"Just time him."

she noded, her fork sticking out of her mouth.

"Hay, what -gulp- happened last night?" I asked, swallowing my food.

Vinyl snickered, swallowing the food she had in her mouth.

"Well, It went ok for a while, but after those mares kept buying you drinks, I had to take over for the rest of the night. Glad we work together, you would never get any profit. But you were halarious. You could barally hold your composure and you had girls all over you. I'm jellous, you womanizer!" She took a nother bite of toast. "Why?"

"Oh, well, -ahem- When I woke up, t-there was blue lipstick smears on my horn. Theres only one other mare that I know that whears blue lipstick, but she wasn't there and that mare would be pinkie. Soooo, that just leaves you."

Vinyl stiffened. Her fork dropped on the plate. Everypony knows how mutch I hate it when ponies mess with my horn. Vinyl glanced at my clock.

"Would ya look at the time! I got somethin I wanna do at the studio." She mada a move to get up, but I placed a hoof on her chest, pushing her back.

"Vinyl, what arn't you telling me?"

"N-nothin, come on d-dude, I gotta go!" She tried to get up again, only to be pushed back again. Her face flushed.

"Cummon, Vinyl, spill it! What happened!?"

"Move dude!" Vinyl flailed and hit me in the chest, knocking the breath out of me. Now free from me, she jumped up, galloped to the door, threw it open, and ran. I put up a hoof to stop her, but was too late. She was gone. My storm door closed behind her.

I sprawled my misrable self out on my back, across my soffa. would she realy have done something like that?

No, shes gay... But she did, I could see it on her face. Maybe she likes me more than shes letting on.

(Little did I know, it was just gonna get a lot weirder from there)

"Aaagh! I wish I was a damn changeling, So I could know these things!"

I yelled, throwing my forehooves into the air in frustration.

I sighed, giving up. I rolled my self off the soffa onto still slightly shakey hooves and walked back to my room to get some things before I left.

Reaching my closet, I grabbed my hedphones, pon3 player, my saddle bags, and my personalized hoodie that has my cutie mark printed on the front. I threw my purple hoodie and saddle bags on, placing my headphones on my ears and played the most badass song I made to calm my nurves.

I live on a small private peace of land, just outside of Ponyville, because of all the noise complaints when I was renting a duplex. I like to throw parties at my house every once in a while and it can get pretty loud.

I closed my front door behind me, locking it as I began trotting down the dirt road towards Ponyville with my hood over my head. My head slightly bobed to the beat blaring in my ears.

After Burner's house is on the opposite side of Ponyville. Right near Fluttershy's cottage.

I'm still relativlly new to Ponyville, so I still haven't learned the lay out vary well. The only land mark I pass by to get to his home that I'v memorized is Twilight Sparkle's tree house/library. I could see its top branches from over the houses surounding it as I trotted closer.

I tossed my head, making my headphones drop off my head and hang around my neak, though I could still hear the music as I approached the house incorperated into a tree. I'v never been inside, because shes not there vary often. I herd thats because shes a princess now, how the hell that happend, I don't know. I haven't even seen her yet, so until then I just won't worry about it.

Just as I passed her door, I herd the loud creak of moving henges. I froze mid step as I herd a soft but stern voice spoke to me.

"Well, hi there! I don't think I'v ever seen you here before. Want to buy a book?"

I turned to look at the light purple alicorn. Her purple eyes gazed back at me. It was like looking into my own eyes. Her mane and tail are the same purple as her pelt, but with black streaks. The front of her mane was cut short over her eyes, a longish horn stuck out from under neath. Her wings were folded at her sides. An open book floated next to her, surounded by a purple aurora. It was odd seeing a princess with out her royal juelry.

"Y-you're highness." I gasped, bowing on the spot.

"Oh, please. Just treat me like anypony else. I'm still not used to the princess treatment."

"Yes princess." I stood back up.

"Now, whats your name?"

"Bass Booster, you're magisty. I'm the new dj. I mooved here about a couple months ago."

"Oh, I'v herd of you! I'm princess Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said with a giggle. "Pinkiepie is friends with Vinyl Scratch. She says Vinyl talks highly of you. She says you like to party hard."

My face grew warm at the thought of the mare of my dreams talking highly of me.

Her eyes narrowed "I'v also herd you're a heavy drinker. Now, ehat could be so bad in your life that you need to drown your self in alcohol?"

My head dropped. "Its true. You see, I wasn't really a populare pony when I was growig up, I guess you could say I was the exact opposite. I-i was the odd-ball, the one that everypony bullied, even the t-teachers." Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. "My hearts -sniff- been broken more

t-times I could c-count. I -sniff- icolate my s-self to to keep m-my self from -hick- more pain." A trail of tears started to pour down the fur of my cheeks. T-the only time I -sniff- l-let my self have g-et out is -snif- when I dj. C-cuz I -sniff- know t-the ponies on t-the -hick- dance floor, don't c-care -sniff- about my p-past, t-they just -sniff- love m-me and my music, b-but

-hick- I can't ever give l-love back."

I fell back onto my rump, too weak to stand any more. I was strait up crying in front of her, I just couldn't help it. This is the second time I'v cried in front of a mare in Ponyville. I dicdn't know what I was doing right then, but I couldn't stop. Its like my body wanted my pain to show. There's so much love in this town it hurts that I can't give it back. I'v told all this to Vinyl, but I did it willingly.

"My -sniff- last real r-relationship was in highschool with a mare n-named -whimper- F-flamedance. I thought we h-had somethin -sniff- real, but I-i found out she cheated on me and after I gave her my -hick- undivided attention! I guess t-thats what I -sniff get for opening up my heart." I stomped my hoof on the ground next to the wet spot in the dirt where my tears landed.

"I-i drink until I -hick- pass out t-to -sniff- numb my pain! I just want somep-pony to love, -hick- somepony that w-won't hurt me, somepony that -sniff- will exept me for the i-insecure pony I a-am. So I don't have to feel -sniff- i-insecureity, pain and e-espesially... -hick- H-heart break."

I broke into seemingly endless tears.

A tear welled up in her eye. "Oh, you _poor_ thing!" I herd Twilight's book drop onto her poorch step as she galloped over to me and wrapped her forelegs around my shoulders, pulling me into a tight embrace, holding her chest to mine. I struggled for a moment, startled that a princess would even bother with a train-wreak-stallion like me, before slowly relaxing into it, crying on her warm shoulder. Her fur matted where my tears landed.

"S-s-so m-much -hick- pain."

"I know, I know, just let it out. Its good go let it out." She wispered into my ear.

"I-i ne-hick-eed t-to get to A-after's." I tried to pull away, only to be held closer.

"You're not going any where!" The princess said pulling away, holding my head in her hooves, gazing into my eyes. "Not in your current state. Understood?"

"Y-yes prncess."

"Don't worry, I'll love you even if you can't love back."

She said softly as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. I opened my mouth, surprised by the contact, accidentlly giving her access to my open maw.

I felt her soft tongue slither between my lips and slowly slide against my own. I struggled for a moment befor my eyes slowly closed as I began to relax into the kiss, swirling my tongue with hers. She moaned into my mouth as I rubbed a hoof down her soft flank.

Twilight broke the kiss, leaving a cinnimon after taste in my mouth.

A wide seductive grin was drawn across her face. "Common, we'll continue this inside." She released me from her love-grip and walked inside, making sure to pick up her book.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes with shakey hooves. I turned and looked around behind me. Three ponies that had been walking through were now stairing at me, jaws to the ground. All I did was shrug and trot after the princess.

I closed Twilight's over-under double door behind me as I walked inside. Looking around at the collection of books, my jaw almost dropped. Shelfs of hundreds of books of numerous titles and sizes lined the walls.

"Oh, you like my collection?" Twilight said from behind me, making me jump.

I nodded, trying to catch my breath. "I-its impressive."

"Glad that, even with your modern tastes, you can still enjoy a good book." Twilight said with a huge smile. "Would you like one?"

She gestured to the shelfs with a hoof.

"Yea, you got spell books, right?"

"Of corse I do! I'm an alicorn, remember? What kind were you looking for?"

"Oh, I'll just look at what you got." I replied with a shrug as I walked up to one of the shelfs, title surfing until one specific book cought my eye. It was far off into a corner of a shelf that was sort of... Secluded. As if it was hidding in plane sight. The title read "_**Book of Spells & Magic Amplifiers**_" in gold leaf trim. I slid the large black, leather bound (wich made me kinda queezy) book from in between the surrounding books and using magic to carry it, I set it down on a work desk that I found.

I placed a hoof under the lip of the cover and, with some resistance, opened the book to the first page. I jumped as I herd a deep vioce in my head.

"Greetings reader, my name was Starcaster, Starswirl's brother.

The reason you were able to open this book, is you are my great dissendant and therefor, have all my power and more locked away deep inside of you, inaccessable to you. But with the spells within this book will help you find and control this magic. I will act as your guide. My soul is attached directly to this book. You may ask me any question and I must answer if it is within my power." Starcaster paused for a moment. "I must know your name."

"B-Bass Booster." I spoke in a low tone, as not to make Twilight think I'm talking to my self.

"Bass Booster? What a peculiare name, but who am I to judge... My soul is attatched to a book, for Starswirl's sake!"

"True, look we can't talk now. I need to get you off of Princess Twilight's hooves." I looked behind my back.

"Fair enough, but we must begin training soon or you will lose complete access to my magic."

I closed the book and ,carrying it with magic, went to look for Twilight.

-Twilight pov-

I walked into the my study room and made for my work desk. A large spell book sat open on it. A vile of a potion that I had made after I was turned into a princess sat next to the book. The potion was extremelly coplicated to form and was extremelly unstable the first fue times I tried it. It took me an entire month to get the syrome right.

Its a love potion. One that I couldn't get aq suitable test subject for.

I grabbed the vile with a bit of magic and brought it over to my me.

I looked at the potion with a tinge of remorse.

"Sould I do this?" I asked my self, mouthing the words.

I shook my head, getting rid of all other thoughts. We both need this!

The vile was already open, so I just brought it to my lips and tipped it back, pouring the tasteless liquid into my maw. I swished it all around, making sure his tongue won't miss the presious liquids, before spitting it out into my eye wash resivoure.

What? I didn't need the potion, Bass did.

"Whats the deal with this one?" I asked as the purple princess as she emerged from the back room she had walked into while I was looking at the books.

She gasped at the sight of it. "Where did you find this!?"

I was instantly scaired of the book, souly from her reaction to me finding it. "Over there -I gestured with a hoof in the direction of the book case I found it in- in the book case in the far back and I opened it. W-was I not suposed to find it?"

"I completely forgot I had this book. There are spells in it that were oraginaly created to help unicorns who have had horn injuries to strengthen and focus their magic. There are some pretty strong spells written on those pages, but I could never get it open. The leather cover is made from the hide of a great sorceror." She said, stairing wide eyed at the black book.

I almosed dropped the book from the knowledge of what it was made of.

"T-the hide belonged to s-somepony?"

"Yes, his name was lost years ago, but his magic is still linked to his hide in a binding spell. Thats why I can't open it. It chooses who gets to see its contents, but it has't opened for anypony exept for you. I don't know why it even opened for you. I even took it to Celestia."

"Wait, did you say it had enhancement spells for unicorns with horn injuries!?" (flashback time again!)

A yellow hoof hit me in the horn. I herd a loud snap. Red flashed across my vission as I felt the pain stab through me. My glasses fell from my snout as I reeled back from the blow. I herd laughing all around me.

The teacher sat at her desk, watching from a distance.

I opened my eyes to look at the stalion through blurred, teared vission.

Something snapped inside me as I watched the yellow stalion point and laugh at my pain.

"FUCK YOU, MULE DICK!" I screamed in a battle cry as I reared my right hoof back and hit him as hard as I could in his nose with a loud, satifying crack. I then brought my left hoof around while he was still disoriented and hooked him in the jaw, knocking his head to the side.

Blood began to gush from his nose, but I didn't notice at the time,

I didn't even care.

I leaped forward and wrapped my forelegs around his throat in a reverse head lock, squeezing hard around him, restricting his breathing. He flailed under my grasp.

"You pushed me past my fuckin limit! I'm threw with you!"

I began to lift him up in the air. I arched my back, ready to slam his head into the hard floor, only to be stopped by big thick hooves, pulling me off of the stalion.

Blood dripped from his nose, landing on the floor in huge red splatters as the teacher escorted the staggering pony to the office. the stalion continued to hold me back until the teacher and the yellow stalion had left the room. Everypony staired at me, wide eyed as I slowly calmed down. I didn't get into much trouble, because I clamed self deffence to the security guard on duity and showed him the fresh horn injury.

I could have killed him, hell I would have killed him. Thank Celestia I didn't. The only thing that scares me more than unacceptance, is the dammage that I have the full capability to enflict.

My parents were proud of me for not letting anypony push me around any more, but they were extreamly pissed about my horn. The entire tip of my magic focal point had been snapped off, causing me to have little controle of my magic. The doctor said that it wasn't too servere and that it would eventually grow back, but it took a really long time and I had servere migranes and nose bleeds every once in a while up until it finally healed.

I had a magic therepist for the time being to help me focus and strengthen my magic. Thats why my magic is relativlly stronger than most ponies.

The bullies backed off for a while as I started making friends. A half a year later, I got my cutie mark after I got my first pon3top and discovered the world of electronic music as I began creating my own.

"yea, why?" Twilight asked with a confused look on her face. Then she looked up at my horn. "Oh, my. What happened?" She gasped, obviously seeing the scars.

(after explaining all the stuff I wrote above to Twilight)

"His name was White Grape. He was my biggest problem when I changed schools and I was fed up with beeing pushed around."

"Oh, no, Bass. Did he really do this to you?" Twilight asked as she gazed closely at the scars near to the tip of my horn. She reached out to touch it, but pulled back as I flinched. Worry was written across her face.

"I-i went to a mostly earth pony school and I was the only unicorn there, there were peggesi, but not many and they were picked on almost as bad as me. But thats besides the point. The earth ponies would criticise me for my magic and it got to the point to were the teachers almost restricted me from using it. They would hit my horn, grab it with their teeth and slam me against lockers, the gays would even lick it! I was hurassed most of my school life and I was beginning to lose it." I shivered, thinking about the past.

"I would go to school perfectly fine and come home with hoof prints all over my sides. I was bullied so much that I didn't have time to get my cutie mark and it just got worse because of it. It wasn't until highschool that my life turned for the best. It was my second year in a different school district that I got my mark."

Twilight wrapped her forelegs around me in a tight embrace, holding her chest against mine. "I'm s-sorry."

"Don't be, Its not your fault." I rubbed my hoof across her folded wing.

I felt her kiss my neak then my jaw, my cheek, then finally, placed her lips against mine. I opened my maw, letting her tongue in to cheer me up. The sweet taste of cinnimon invaded my sences as I tilted my head to the side, pushing further into the kiss. With a half opened eye, I set the book down on a shelf then focused back to the kiss. Our tongues wrestled back and forth as a blaze ignighted in a long iced over part of my heart. There was a slight buzzing in the back of my head, but at the moment, I didn't notice.

"Yo, twi... _yikes_! Sorry, I'll come back later." A voice called from behind me. My eyes snapped open.

Twilight broke the kiss and layed her chin on my shoulder.

"Ugh, what Spike?"

"After Burner called wondering if Bass Booster was here. Wait, Is that him?"

I sighed as Twilight released me and turned me towards a little purple and green dragon. I snickered, looking at my color twin.

"Spike? This is Bass Booster." Twilight gestured at me.

"O... K... So... You two... Go out?"

"I guess. I dunno." I scratched the back of my head with my free hoof.

"Good for you." He said with a slight smile. "Hay, you need to get to After's house! He seems kinda... Upset."

"Oh, shit!" I gasped, remembering how he is when I'm late for things he wants to do. "I'm dead! I gotta go! I'll see you later _love!"_ I turned and began to gallop to the towards the door, but stopped just before it.

Did I realy just say that? Did I mean it?

"Of course you did! Let lose, bro!" Athought in the back of my head told me.

I turned back to look at the stunned prncess, obviously done by the word "_love_".

"I-i think I do love you. You showed me so much compassion at my

problems, you gave me a shoulder to cry on, and you did something that nopony had ever done for me in the past. You listened. You're the third pony in this town that knows my secrets. I'd like to keep it that way for a while." I said to her before galoping out the door towards After Burner's house.

When I reached the pegesuss' house, for some reason, my shoulders started to ach. I looked towards the home to see the black and orange stalion paceing his front lawn.

"Sup, Burner!" I called as I waved my hoof in the air.

After looked in my direction and his face turned into one of anger.

I braced my self for what was about to come. After Burner's wings shot open and all I could see was a black and orange streak flying towards me.

I tried to jump out of the way, but was stopped dead in my tracks by a sharp pain in my shoulders. I screamed in pain, falling to my side. (little did I know, this was only a pin prick, compared to the pain that has yet to come) The black an orange streak stoped directly in front of me.

Four black hooves stood in front of my nose as I herd After's voice.

"Get your rump up off the ground and stop fakin!"

"I'm not f-fakin, brah! I'm in pain right now."

"I'm gonna kick your rump if you don't get up.'

"T-then you'll have to take me to the hospitle for two things."

"Oh, shit, you realy are hurt, aren't you. Look, I'v got a muscle and bone theripest. I'll take you to see him, if you want."

"N-no, I'm good. Just help me up." I said as I held up my hoof.

Burner hooked his foreleg around min and yanked me back onto my hooves, making me stumble a bit.

"So, what were you doin at Twilight's place? I thought you were suposed to be helping me, not buying a book, you egghead." He lightly knocked me on the side of my head.

"Sorry, I got side tracked..."

"Side tracked my rump!" After cut me off. "I herd you were gettin personal with the princess."

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, uhh..."

"You were! You crazy basterd! Ha, ha! Common, you can tell me all about it while I get ready to beat my last record." Burner led me to his house to get his training wheights.

I sat on his bed, explaining my story as he slipped the wheighted ankle and head bands.

"You cried in frunt of a nother mare, made out with a princess, and you think Vinyl sucked off your horn at the gig last night? Sounds twisted. Wish I was there." After said before picking up a stop-watch and tossing it onto the bed in front of me.

"That just about sums it up." I replied, picking up the stop watch and hooking it to the chain around my neak.

After led me from his room, out his front door, towards one of the large fields allong the out skirts of ponyville. Luckily the walk wasn't that long, my shoulders were killing me. He took me to a specific area, right near the tree covered hill that the peggesus mare, Fluttershy's home sat at the top of.

(After Burner has a fettish for shy mares and Fluttershy's about as shy as they come... P.s. No I'm not making a story about the main six, but I do meet them all.)

"Yo, when are you gonna ask her out?" I asked After, looking at the nature ballanced house.

"Would you focus on somthin other than girls?" His cheeks flashed red at the mention of the shy mare.

"For real, brah. I could help you!"

"You? Shut up!... Help me, you cried... Again!" He knocked me in the side of the head. I burst out laughing from his reaction.

"Well, m-maybe you should -snicker- cry in front of Fluttershy."

A startled cry left me when out of the blue, I felt After tackle me. I yelled out in pain as my back hit the ground. Sharp pain tore through me while I lay pinned under the peggesus.

"My back! G-get off me!" I yelled, struggling to throw him off.

"Sorry, forgot." Burner leaped off me and reached down to help me up.

Groaning, I grabbed his hoof as he helped me back onto my hooves.

"Jackass." I said as I hoofed him in the shoulder, making him stumble.


	2. The prince within

Eventualy, we made it to the hill that After had chosen to use as a starting line for his flight practices. The wind gusted slightly, rustling the grass as we stood there. After Burner was standing in a launch posistion, wings spread wide. I held the stop watch in my magic, ready to catch his time.

"Ready... GO!" I called, clicking the start butten on the stop watch as Burner took off into the air in a orange streak. All that was left was a dust clound in his place.

I looked into the air to see the orange streak circle around back towards the town. The goal is to break supersonic speeds as Rainbow does.

After poured on the speed as he aproached the town. I watched his training weaghts fall to the ground as I noticed a light cone shape form around him. He was quickly aproaching

Ponyville... When the coolest thing I'v ever seen happened.

Just as After passed over my house, I herd a loud, thunder-like boom. An orange ring expanded from the point he had just flown through and after that I could no longer see him, even the orange streak was gone, until a flash of orange landed in front of me, kicking up a dust cloud. When the dust subsided the black and orange stalion stood in frunt of me, head held high.

I quickly clicked the stop butten to capture the time. I slowly brought the watch up eye level to me. I couldn't beleave my eyes. After had beaten Rainbow's time by fifteen miliseconds. My jaw dropped.

"W-what?" After asked before taking two steps then passing out, face planting on the ground.

"Oh, shit!"

I dropped the stop watch and galloped to his side. I reached down and tried to lift him, but was met by sharp pain in my shoulder blades. I yelled, dropping him back onto the ground.

"Hay, Bass, what was that?" I herd a familiar voice ask from behind me.

I turned to see a blue mare with an unkeped rainbow mane and tail standing in front of me.

"I followed what ever it was here, but I losted it when it landed."

"Rainbowdash! Thank Luna its you! I-it was After. He passed out after beating your time."

Rainbow burst out laughing. "Good one, Bass! I needed a good laugh! And you're keeping the straitest face I'v ever seen and now I'm having doughts... Gimme the damn stop watch!"

I picked it up with a little magic and brought it over to her, showing the time. With an angry cry, Rainbow smacked the watch out of the air.

"HOW CAN I SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST!?" her snout was directly in front of mine.

"T-the same way After Burner did, practice every day, focusing on what you want."

"But, how am I supposed to join the wondr bolts if I'm not at the top of my game!?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"After never wanted to join the wonder bolts. All he wanted was to compete with you. If anything he wants to help you get into the wonder bolts. He loves his job as a weather pony. He would throw a fit if he lost it."

Rainbow sat back on her hunches, taking in this new information.

"B-but, he beat me."

I placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Thats not important right now. what is , is that we need to get him some where and I can't carry him. I injured my shoulder blades some how."

"I feel you on that one."

She nodded and walked over to the unconcious peggesus. Hooking her fore legs under his shoulders.

"Where to?"

"Fluttershy's. She'll take care of him."

-After burner's pov-

I woke with a start, jolting strait up. I herd a high pitched squeak to my left. I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

I was lieing on a soft couch in a large living room. A blanket covered my lower half. A fue small animals filled the room. An open window told me that it was late.

"Are you okay, sir?" A soft voice asked to my side.

My face turned red hot.

"Am I in Futtershy's cottage? No, this has to be a dream!" I thought as I slowly turned my head to see the yellow pony, her light pink hair drapped over her shoulders. She had fallen back on her rump when I had awoken.

"F-f-fluttersh-shy? W-why am I in your place? Where's Bass Booster?" I asked glanceing around in shock.

"Well, Rainbowdash brought you here when you passed out and Bass went home. He said he was having bad back pains. I offered for him to stay here too, but he refused."

"Idiot, why does he have to be so stubborn?"

I tried to get up, only to find my self too drained to do so.

"Uhh, could you help me up? I'm still a bit unsteady on my hooves."

"I-i guess I could help, but I-i don't think you should get up." Fluttershy said as she stood up and slowly helped me off the couch, onto my unsteady hooves.

"You got anything to eat? I'm half starved."

-to be continued later-

I collapsed on my sofa. The walk home had become increasingly more painful the closer I got to my house.

My shoulders painfully popped every time I moved my forelegs, making me groan loudly every time I shifted on my sofa. The pain was excrusiating.

"Oh, celestia! WHY ME!?" I screamed, covering my head with my fore hooves. "What could I posiblly have done to -AAHHH!-"

I was cut off by my own screams as I felt my shoulder blades dislocate. "W-what's happening t-to... -hagh- Me!?"

I screamed again as another wave of agony swept over me, making me fall off of the sofa, landing on the hard white carpeted floor.

I gasped in pain as lied there on the floor.

I slowly brought my self up onto all fours as I felt the bones in my shoulder blades stretched underneath my skin.

"-AHH!- N-NO!" I screamed, pleading as bone began to tare through my flesh, ripping through my back. I screamed as tears endlessly ran down the fur of my face, dripping onto my floor as I herd what ever tore through my back, tare through my hoodie. I could barily hear the fabric ripping past my screaming.

My horn began to burn as a green circle of ancient magic ignighted beneath me before I blacked out from the sheer pain.

-After Burner pov-

I rubbed my stomach after devouring the delicious dinner Fluttershy had made for me.

"T-that was awsome." I said, reclining back on the couch. "You're an exelant cook, I'll have to come back more often." My cheeks burned hot as I said this.

Fluttershy had made a red delicious apple sufle` and that just made me like her even more.

"So, After Burner, was it? I'm sorry, I don't go out much." She asked as she took the boal from me. Her cute shy voice made me want to just confess everything I'v ever done.

I obviously took a long time, because she said. "Theres no reason to be shy of me."

"Y-yea, thats me. I live around here, actually, I live right over there." I gesture with a hoof in the direction of my home, using the cottage as a directional reffrence. "You litterally pass my house to get here. I don't know why we still never see each other."

"Oh." Her ears dropped. "R-raninbowdash is very upset with you."

"Um, why?"

"Well, you beat her, shes broken. Shes never been beaten at speed."

My eyes slowly widened. "I-i beat her? Theres no way! And I broke her what the hell does that mean!?" I bolted up right, throwing my hooves in the air.

Fluttershy slowly backed away from me as I freaked out. Had I ruined her chances of entering the wonder bolts!? I looked at the cowering mare. I realy need to work on my anger issues.

"I-i'm sorry, I just couldn't stand it if I caused Rainbow to miss her chance to become a wonder bolt, because I was a little faster." I said, giving a shy smile.

"I-i'll go clean this." Fluttershy said, picking up the bowl with her teeth and walked towards the kitchen, her head hung low, letting her mane drag the floor.

"No, I'll do it. Its the least I could do." I gave another shy smile as I trotted over to her.

I leaned forward and grabbed the other side of the bowl with my teeth. I stopped right before I took the bowl, looking into her drooped pink eyes. I felt my heart pick up tempo as my face burned hot. I think she noticed this, because her face ignighted into bright red before she let go of the bowl and galloped towards what seemed like her room, slamming the door.

I stood in the spot she left me until something tapping on my hoof brought me back to reality. I looked down to see a white cottontail sitting on its hunches in front of me.

"Well, hay little guy. Ya hungry? I think there should be some carrots in the kitchen." I asked with a muffled voice from behind the bowl as I started to walk towards the kitchen, when I was stopped by the white rabbit.

"Hay, what's your deal?"

He raised a paw and gesture for me to lean closer. I shrugged and leaned closer. The rabbit smacked the bowl from my grip. It went sliding across the floor and hit the wall.

"What was that for!?" I narrowed my eyes at the rabbit.

He reached up and grabbed my snout and pointed it in the direction of Fluttershy's room.

"Y-you want to h-help me?" I asked looking back at the cotton tail.

He just crossed hid fore legs and looked at me with black rimmed eyes.

"I guess not. You're just giving me a shove aren't you?"

He just hopped off.

"Well, that was helpful." I said under my breath, but I could tell he herd me because of the paw gesture that he made.

"Dick."

I walked slowly towards Flutter's room and raised a hoof, knocking on the door.

"F-fluttershy? Its me, could you open the door. I'v got somethin I wanna talk to you about."

The door creaked open, showing Flutter's shy face.

"C-can I come in? I don't feel comfortable talking through a door."

She slowly noded as she opened the door enough to let me through. "W-what ever you need."

"Thanks." I walked past her into the room. My entire body shook from the anticipation. I looked around inside the room, everything looked like it was made by hoof. I couldn't even explain the delacate beauty if I wanted to.

Fluttershy walked around from behind me and climbed onto her queen sized bed, lieing her head on her fore hooves. I found a bean-bag by the bed and lied on top of that.

I took a couple deep breaths before starting.

"I-i don't exactly know where to start. Ummm... K."

"Pull your self together! Don't wuss out now! Not after what you've acomplished!" I thought furiously as I staired at the wood floor.

"The truth is... I-i... Like you... A lot." I herd Flutter gasp. "I-l have since I first saw you. The way I'v seen you care for those animals and your sweet compassion, it just drives me crazy.

I looked up at the shoked mare, her fore hooves covered her wide open mouth. Fluttershy's face was a glowing red.

"I'v tried to tell you this before, but when ever I try, I-i get... butterflys, fluttering in my belly. You, see, I'm just about as s-shy of you as you are of me."

Fluttershy let out a little shocked squeek. She looked extreamly cute.

"You're the mare of my dreams and I thank Luna for that. I see how you don't take intro to new things vary well, but I want to be that stalion that takes those new things for you and gives them to you slowly to let you get comfortable. I want to help you with the animals. I want for us to not be shy of each other. Most of all, I want to love you." I smiled as I continued. "You look _unbearably_ cute right now."

Fluttershy buried her face into a pillow.

Then it hit me like a freit train, I'm in her personal space.

"I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean to u-upset you, I-i'll j-just go." I stood up and walked to the door, when I felt extra wheight land roughly on my shoulders, knocking me over onto my side.

"D-don't go! Please, d-don't go." I herd Fluttershy beg. I felt her snout rub against my shoulder. "Y-you're the only pony who understands! Don't -snif- leave me."

I slowly turned my head to look at her and was met by her soft lips pressing against mine. My face burned red hot from the contact as I felt my wings shoot strait out. Her reaction kinda startled me, so I did what anypony else would have done in my position. I wrapped my forelegs around her shoulders and pulled her chest up against mine.

I felt her gasp. Taking full advantage of this, I pushed my open maw against hers, slowly sliping my tongue into her warm maw, tangling it with her own soft tongue as she slowly relaxed, exepting me. I tilted my head to the side so I could push further into the kiss, before finally pullig back, panting as we lied there on the floor.

"I think it might be time for everpony to start beddin down and I need to clean that bowl that dang rabbit of yours knocked from my mouth."

"Angel?"

"The cotton tail?" I raised an eye brow.

"Thats him."

"Hmm. Well, you think you could help me get theses animals ready for bed, so we can too?"

Fluttershy nodded as I helped her up off the floor after I picked my self up.

It took about a half hour to get all the animals to go to sleep, because of the ones that stay outside. As it turns out, I'm pretty good with animals.

After the last of the animals were asleep, Flutter took me back inside, towards her room. I noticed something about the shy pony.

She had stopped slouching and her shy attitude towards me was all but completely gone as Fluttershy half dragged me into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Remember, you can't have my rump just yet. Tonight's strictly getting to know each other's sencitive spots." Fluttershy wispered into my ear in a suductive voice, making me shiver, before pulling me over to the bed and throwing me onto it on my stomach. I was still in shock.

Fluttershy, say those things? I must be haveing the best dream of life, having the mare of my dreams teasing me.

She leaped onto the bed and lied her self on top of me, wispering into my ear. "Lets see where you're most sencitive." Fluttershy's normally shy voice saying those words, almosed caused me to lose what ever controle on my self I had left.

I felt her hoof trace down my sides, making me stiffen. My wings shot strait up. "Ooh, what about here?" She placed a gentle hoof against the small sencitive area between my wings, rubbing it in small circles as she ran her other hoof up my stiff wing.

I moaned, back arching a little from the gentle affection from the shy pony as she massaged my strong wing muscles.

"Oh, After. You're so tence. I-is this the first time you've been with a mare?" She asked as she rubbed my shoulders, making me bite my lip.

My breath caught in my throat. "I-is it -moan- that obvious?"

"-gasp- That's why you were so shy of me! I-i'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to be so f-forward!" Fluttershy leaped off me and started to slowly back away from me. "I-i thought you would have done this b-before."

I bounced up from my previous position and quickly made to comfort the pink maned pony. I wrapped my fore legs around her shoulders as she tried to shy away from me, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Its ok, you're fine... I-i understand." I wispered to her.

"I j-just didn't expect for you to take the lead like that. Thats unususal for you."

"Y-you mean, y-you liked it?"

I pulled away, holding her by the shoulders. I gave a slight smile before pulling Fluttershy into a heated kiss, my tongue finding its way into her maw as I cuddled her tight, curessing her wings.

I don't remember getting under the covers or falling asleep, but I tell you, it was the best sleep I'v had in a long time.

-(prince) Bass Booster pov-

My eyes slowly opened. The first thing I noticed was that I was on the floor, also that there was no pain in my back.

"Could it have been a dream?" I thought out loud. My voice painfully croaked, as if from yelling too loud.

Shrugging it off, I slowly picked my self up off the floor, swaying unsteadily. my sofa looked shorter than I remember.

"Funny, I don't remember heving any drinks lately." I thought as I looked around for any signs of alcohol. My gaze stopped on a large red stain on my carpet.

"Fuck! I spilled whine! That ain't never gonna come out! But where's the bottle? Maybe Vinyl had come to visit and I got shit faced and dropped the bottle. Maybe she tried to clean up after me." I shrugged as I made for my room.

I wiggled free of my hoodie and threw it into a small pile by my bathroom. (Not even noticing the rips or blood)

I pushed the the lever on the fouset, turning on the hot water. I looked into my mirror. My mane was way longer than I remember, draping down my neck. My horn was way longer too and the scars near the tip were just... Gone.

I gripped the sink tightly with my fore hooves as I looked closer. The entire shaft was completely smooth, save for the swirl shape embeded into the magic focal point.

"The fuck?" I mouthed.

I jumped as I felt something slap against my flank. Slowly looking back, I stifling a gasp. A wing the same color as my flank petruded out from my shoulder, but it wasn't your traditional feathered pegasus wing. This thing was membranous, like a bats. I looked at my other side. A wing similare to the other one sat as a mirrored image.

"I-i'm an -gulp- a-a-alicorn? That's inpossible! Alicorns are female only! L-last time I cheaked, I'm a stalion!... What the FUCK!?"

I freaked out, flexing my new wings, when I herd a knock on the door, making me jump.

I galloped out of the bathroom and grabbed the hoodie identical to the one ripped in the pile and threw it on. I then galloped to my front door. I made sure to pull my hood over my head.

"W-who is it?" I called through the door.

"Its Vinyl, brah! Let me in!"

I quickly opened the door, grabbed Vinyl and pulled her inside, slamming the door beind.

"Yo, what's your deal?" Vinyl asked as she stumbled, trying to regain her ballance after I had yanked her inside.

I stood next to the door, looking through the peep hole, but nopony was folowing the dj.

"Man, After said you weren't feelin well, but I guess that's an under statement." She wakled toward my sofa, but stopped when she saw the blood stain. Thank the newly reformed Discord, that she can't smell vary well, due to her old star-flower addiction.

"Dude, you spilled whine on your carpet."

"I-its not whine. Its m-my blood."

Vinyl reeled back in disgust. "You- you went _emo!?_"

"N-no. This h-happened." I slid the hoodie off, exposing my wings.

Vinyl gasped, taking a step back as I spread them.

"How'd this happen?"

"I-i don't know."

Vinyl walked around me, getting a full 360-view. She stopped once she reached my side that held my cutie mark.

"Dude, y-you might want to take a look at this!"

I quickly turned my head to look at my cutie mark. A shild with bass level indicators centered behind it and my traditional subwoofers sat to the sides, only they were bigger now.

"What's going on?" I asked anypony or anything that was listening.

"Go get princess Twilight! But don't tell her what happened."

"Why can't you go"

"I can't be seen like this! A male alicorn? Not only would it make me the coolest fuckin stallion alive, but it would cause utter chaos.

I'm the only male alicorn... Ever. The other princesses would fight over me, but I think I might already be taken." I explained to the dj.

"Stay right here, your majesty." Vinyl bowed slightly, before galloping out the door, towards Twilight's tree house.

-Twilight Sparkle pov-

I was reading an old history book about the times when Equestria was young, when an impatiant knock at my door startled me.

I sighed bfore standing up and walking over to the door, slowly opening it. Vinyl stood at my door step.

"Oh, Vinyl. Why are you here?"

"P-prince -huff- Bass Booster sent me. He needs your help."

Twilight giggled. "So he told you? It doesn't work like that. We aren't married."

"What are you talking about? You two go out?"

"Wait, nopony told you? Then why did you call him prince?" Her eye brow slowly raised.

"Common, you'll see when we get there."

Twilight dropped her book on a shelf and followed the dj.

-(prince)Bass Booster-

I paced my livingroom, pondering what could have happened, when the door burst open. Vinyl and Twilight walked in panting.

Twilight looked at me and gasped, holding a hoof in front of her open mouth.

"T-the syrome wasn't supposed to do that!"

"What syrome!?" I narrowed my eyes at the princess. I could talk to her however I wanted to. I'm her equal now.

"I made a love potion that was supposed to strengthen love in another towards its creator. I must have used too much magic stimulant. I never got the chance to test it. Ithink what happened though, is it stimulated an overly powerful magic resurve and now you just have full access to it." Twilight answered with a thoughtful look.

I turned away from her, now angry. She had drugged me!

I looked back at Twilight when I herd her gasp. I traced her gaze to my cutie mark.

"I-it changed your cutie mark!? Bass! Your body accepted the transformation. Your destiny has changed for your benifit.

"Could somepony please tell me why this is a good thing!?" I threw my hoof in the air.

"If the spell reacted this way, it might have killed you if your body didn't accept it and its irreversable now. If I tried I would most likely kill you. Beides, you look good with wings."

"B-but, how am I supposed to go to gigs? I love what I do." I let my head droop.

"I herd that Luna is getting deep into the new age electronics." Viny repled. My ears perked up at that as a slight smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"B-but I like it here." I pouted.

"Who said you have to go away? We just need to introduce you to your new family. You're royalty now. Plus, you have to stay here until a new section of the castle can be built for you."

My eyes widened. "I-i'm gonna meet the royal family? And have my own section of a c-castle?"

"Yes, I just need to send a letter to Celestia, telling her that I'm bringing somepony she would want to meet. We'll leave in a week, so that you can get ready." Twilight started to walk out the door, but stopped bturning her head to look back at me.

"You have plenty of time, go try out your wings. Dont wory they're magic, you learn istantly." Then walked out the door.

"You lucky _mule!_" I felt Vinyl hit me in the shoulder. "You go out with that and you get a peace of a castle?"

"I don't go out with her." I replied flatly. "The only reason I even said I loved her, was because of the love potion."

Vinyl just staired at me.

"When I said it, I didn't even realize that it had come out of my mouth. She drugged me, Vinyl."

"Oh." Her ears drooped.

We stood there in silence for a moment, until it was broken by my stomach growling. I held a hoof over my enpty stomach.

"Why don't we go to the Shuger cube corner and get you somthin to eat?" Vinyl said with a chuckle

"Sounds like a plan, just let me get somethin right quick." I trotted into my room and pulled my saddle bags out of my closet, along with my headphones and pon3 player. I threw on my saddle bags and hung my headphones around my neak.

I started to walk out, when I noticed something. My vission was blurry. I reached up to my snout and felt my glasses.

"Why can't I see strait?" I mouthed, before pulling my glasses of. I was startled by how much my vission cleared after that, so I just tossed them to the side and grabbed my old retro glasses, like Vinyl's, and slid them on.

"Why aren't you whearing your seeing glasses?" Vinyl asked as I walked out, her head cocked to the side.

"I can see now."

"Nice. Man, I haven't seen you whear those in forever." She gestured at my glasses.

"I know." My stomach growled again.

"Alright, alright, lets get a move on."

Me and Vinyl trotted down the dirt road that led to Ponyville. We didn't talk, mostly because we coldn't hear each other. We both had our headphones on, music blaring in our ears.

As we reached the town, I tossed my head, making me headphones drop and hang on the base of my neck.

We didn't have to walk far to get to Sugar cube corner, since I live on the same side of Ponyville as the food corner. Nopony even noticed us, yet, thank Luna.

We walked up to a table by the bakery and sat back on our hunches at it. A minut later, the waitress trotted out. She was a realy cute tan colored earth pony with a navy blue and pink mane and tail and looked to be at least twenty. She held a note pad between her teeth.

The waitress trotted up to our table and set the note pad down. "Hay, Vinyl! Sup, Bass!"

"Sup, Bon Bon."

"How's Lyra?" Vinyl asked.

"Good. Our anniveriry was three days ago."

"This makes two years, right?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Yep! So what can I get you to drink?"

"Two ciders." Vinyl answered.

"K" Bon Bon held the pen lightly between her teeth as she wrote down the drinks.

"What else? I know you're hungry as crazy." She spoke from behind the pen. "You wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"Let me get a cinnimon stuffed cressont." I told her with a thoughtful look.

"I'll have that too." Vinyl raised a hoof.

"K, so two stuffed cressonts and two ciders." Bon Bon finished writing down our order. "Will that be all?"

"Yep. You Vinyl?"

"Yea, I'm good."

Bon Bon glanced down at my flank. "Hay bass, what's that big bump on you back?"

My breath cought in my throut as I looked down at my wing.

"W-ell, funny story." I extended it to its full length, stretchin the membranes. They look a hell of a lot smaller when they're folded against my side.

Bon Bon gasped at the sight of it and dropped quickly into a bow.

"D-don't do that, at least not yet! I need you to keep your cool for a while, at least until I anounce my self publicly. So... Just act like nothin's happened"

Bon Bon stood back up. "Y-yes prince Bass Booster."

I face-hoofed as she walked back inside, shock still on her face.

Vinyl and I made small talk while we waited for our food. Other ponies started to take the other tables around us. Some getting a bit close for comfort. I tried my best to keep my wings hidden until Bon Bon came back with our food, placing the tray on the table in between us.

"Thanks Bon."

Bon Bon nodded towards me before going to take other pony's orders. A nother waitress trotted out to help.

We ate our food in silence as not to attract any unwanted attention. After we finished, Vinyl left the payment on the table, despite my protests and then we made for Twilight's."


	3. Birth of a monster

I knocked a fue on the door of the tree house/library. Surrounded by a purple aurora, the door slowly opened to let the us inside.

As we walked towards the cluttered living area we herd a loud belch, green light flickered on the wall. We galloped towards the source in the living area.

Twilight was standing next to spike, who was coughing. An open letter floated in front of her. She looked up from the paper long enough to see the both me and Vinyl enter the room.

"Oh, hay!" She looked back at the letter. "If it isn't my two favorate dj's. I just got this letter from Celestia, giving me the okay. She wants to meet you bad."

"Great, but I came for the book I left."

"Oh, its over there." Twilight gestured with her horn towards the work desk that I had set it on.

With vary little effort, I brought the brought the book over to me, surrounded by my magic aurora and put it into my saddle bag.

"Thanks for watching it for me."

"Not a problem. I need top get thing prepared for our departure in a week. Ooh this, is so exiting!"

"Well, see you soon." I turned and walked back through the house and out the door with Vinyl Scratch right behind me.

Ipulled my saddle bags off, letting them float in front of me. I consentrated on a spot in my house, my bed. My horn tingled as the bags vanished in front of me.

"I think maybe, I should go check up on After Burner. I hope he's still alright."

"I'll go with you. Its not every day you get to see the fastest flyer in Ponyville." She replied with her signature sly smile.

I rolled my eyes at the dj.

"What?"

"Common." I started to walk towards Fluttershy's when two mares that know I'v seen from somewhere came galloping up. One was orange unicorn with a neon green mane and tail with black stripes. The other was a deep blue pegesus with a white mane and tail.

They both had shades like ours.

"Look! Its Vinyl Scratch and Bass Booster! I hear they live around here!"

That told me a lot. They're from a different area.

"Bass, Bass! Can we have you autograph!? We already have Vinyl's, but we can never catch you after your show and when we can you're always shit faced."

I'm glad that my wings blend in, for the most part. They might have seen them.

I smiled at the mares, taking the pads they were holding. "Sure thing. Who am I makin this out to." I asked the 'me' wannabe.

"My big brother, Moonrave! He loves your 'Depression' album."

"Glad to hear it. Tell him I said hi!" I wrote my sinature with magic, giving them a neon green hue. I gave the pads back to the mares.

Their eyes widened, smiles wider than my new wing span, stretched across their faces. Before I knew it, they had jumped on me, squeazing the life out of me in a giant hug.

"Hay, get off him!" Vinyl tried to help.

"Y-you're crushing my wing!" I yelled past the exitement.

"Oh, sorry... Wait wing!?" They let go of me and looked at my flank.

"Fuck." I face-hoofed. "Why did I have to say wing?"

"Whoa! Y-you're an alicorn!? A prince alicorn!?" They both bowed.

"Forgive our rudeness, your majesty! Please don't punish us!?"

"For a hug? I don't think so! Get up off the ground! Thats no place for a mare to be!" I ordered in a strong comanding voice that I didn't know I had.

Wide eyed, the two mares stood. "Yes, prince." They said together.

"You two will be the ones to spread the news. Tell everypony you know. There is a new alicorn. An alicorn prince!"

"Yes, prince Bass Booster!" The mares accepted and ran off to tell everypony they knew.

"Look at you, already giving orders!" Vinyl snickered.

I burst out laughing "S-shut up. I'm a prince, remember? Its my privlage." I continued to walk towards Fluttershy's cottage.

"Privlage, my white rump." Vinyl said under her breath.

"I herd that!"

She sighed and trotted after me.

We had arrived at fluttershy's cottage, but not till after we had picked up a cup of lemonade that some mare was selling. The lemonade was good too. I had gotten mine for free, because she had noticed my wings.

We both trotted up the path way on the hill that led to the front door. Vinyl reached up and knocked a couple of times. It was a minut before anypony answered the door. The door opened wide and in front of us stood Fluttershy and After Burner, but Flutter was half way on After's back, her for legs wrapped around his neck.

"Sup guys? What are you doin here?"

I felt my wings shoot strait out, showing my surprize.

"O-ok, what is going on today!? This is fucking freaky. The opposite of everything thats supposed to happen is happening!" I freaked out, throwing my hooves into the air.

"Um, Bass?" Vinyl put a hoof on my largish wing.

"What!?"

"You might want to calm down." She gesture towards the two shocked pegesi.

I pulled my wings back against my flank and tried to give a reassuring smile, but it fail missurably. Fluttershy fainted and fell into a heap on the floor next to After. After was shocked stiff.

I waved a hoof in front of his eyes, but they just stayed transfixed to one spot.

"Holy wubs, you blew their minds." Vinyl staired at the unconcious pegesus.

"W-we can't leave them like this." I began to walk towards Fluttershy, when After snapped back to his senses. The black and orange pegesus tackled me, trowing me to the ground and pinned me there.

"Nightmare! How did you take my friend!?"

I stiffened. "Nightmare? Dude, its me you block head! I was changed into an alicorn by princess Twilight herself! So, get the _hell_ off your prince! You're fuckin crushing my sensitive wings!"

"Likely story!" After reared back to hit me, when Vinyl hit him in the back, right in between his wings, imoblizing him.

(in case you didn't realize, there's a pressure point in between the base joints of the wings) After cried out in pain as he fell ove. Vinyl helped me back up onto my hooves.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"W-what do you want -cough- with my Fluttershy, Nightmare?" After croaked from the ground.

"To wake her back up and I'm not fuckin Nightmare! I'm still Bass and I'm still your friend." I walked over to help him up, but he slapped my hoof away.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP, YOU MONSTER!"

I was struck so hard by that statement, that I almost fell flat on my face. That hurt, bad and I lost it.

"You think I'm a monster?" I said softly. I felt my horn tingle.

"You think that I'm Nightmare in the body of your closest friend?"

I felt my horn begin to burn.

"You don't scare me N-nightmare."

I felt the wind begin to swirl around me as the sky darkened above us. "I think you want me to be Nightmare." My comand voice kicked in as a green circle of anchant power formed undr my hooves.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A TRUE NIGHTMARE IS!"

Dragon plate mail armor formed on my upper body, forming allong my under belly, ending at my mid throat. A large speaker formed in the center of my chest. Studded royal armor formed aropund my ankles. And lastly, my headphones shape shifted an extended into a black and green helm that set snug on my head and around my ears.

My mane and tail lost all sense of gravity as they floated behind me, the uneven ends stuck out like saw blades. My wings grew a nother two foot in length. I'm pretty sure I did look like Nightmare.

A second larger green spell circle was added to the first, over lapping each other as they spun in oppoaite directions. A black double edged sword, surrounded by a pearlessant perple hue formed beside me. I grabbed it between my teeth as I inched closer to him.

I felt supreme magic flow through me as the wind wipped around me. It was exilerating. My entire body was surrounded by a green vortex of power.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!? A MONSTER!? WELL, LOOK... LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE CREATED! ARE YOU SCAIRED NOW!?" A deep laugh escaped me. "ARE YOU TOO COUGHT UP IN YOUR OWN SELFISHNESS TO PAY ATTENTION TO THE FEELINGS OF YOUR FRIENDS!? I'V BEEN HURT FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU IGNORANT FUCK!"

"BASS, STOP!" I herd Vinyl scream from behind me.

I turned my head, looking back at her. The wind had blown her shades off, exposing her deep red eyes. "SILENCE!" I hissed.

"Who are you? You're not Bass." A tear slid down her cheek.

That hurt worse than anything anypony could have ever done to me.

"You are right." I threw my head back, roaring into the sky as the green vortex turned to a dark purple, growing in magnitude.

"MY NAME IS SINESTER BASS! I looked back down at the frightened dj. "AND MY SYSTOME WILL NEVER BLOW!" My deep laugh filled the air around me as I walked towards Vinyl, swinging my sword almost expertly. Vinyl slowly backed away from me until her rump hit a tree, stopping her. Tears poured from her eyes.

I stopped. my eyes widened. "W-What am I doing?"

The power that was running through me died down, as did all of my spells, exept for the armor. That stayed. My mane and tail continued to disobay the laws of physics as I dropped my sword, letting it fall to the ground with a sharp 'clang'. The war object slowly vanished.

I looked around at the terrorfied ponies. "I-i am a monster." tears welled up in my eyes, but my rage quickly returned. I reached up to my head and knocked off my helm. It landed directly in front of me. I picked it up with my teeth, opened my wings, and took off into the air.

Tears ran down my cheeks uncontrolably as I flew a ways from Fluttershy's cottage. I let go of the helm, letting it fall to the ground. I had seen where it landed and pointed my horn towards it.

Magic power flowed through me again as my horn burned slightly, unused to the amount of magic that was beeing used.

"FUCK YOU, NIGHTMARE!" I yelled as I released the built up raw power at the helm. I herd what sounded like a sonic boom as the magic left the tip of my horn, sending me upwards a ways. I looked at where I had aimed my horn just in time to see the impact.

(p.s. Bass uses subsonic sound magic)

The ground below me erupted into a cloud of debris, spanning nine acres of potential farm land, destroying the helm and ground completely.

I didn't want to remove my armor, because it was the only thing I have, other than my wings and horn, that proved my statis.

I flew back to Fluttershy's cottage to see that Fluttershy was concious again, but she ran inside, screaming as she saw me.

I staired at the ground as I roughly landed on the path way, stumbling before falling on my side and bursting into tears wirh my fore legs over my face. Minuts passed as I drowned my self in my own self-pitty. I then felt hooves on me, voices that I colden't understand, and finaly the peaceful darkness of exousted sleep.

"B-but, w-why do I h-have to take care of h-him!?" I herd Fluttershy's muffled voice through the hazzyness of my mind.

"Because, you're the _only_ pony gentle enough." I herd After Burner reply.

"H-he scares me. Mostly his a-armor."

"Well, we couldn't get it off."

"T-that's because Its made of magic. It takes magic to remove." I croaked a reply, making a Fluttershy make an 'eep' sound next to me. "If it scares you, I can remove it."

"P-please d-d-d-do." Flutter stammered.

I sighed, focusing on the latch beneath the chest plating. My horn tingled as I used a little magic and... 'click.' The entire battle ready armor fell to the floor in one peace.

"T-thank you, Bass. That was vary kind of you." After's voice said from a distance.

"I'm sorry, After. For what I did."

Its fine, I diserved it. After all, I insulted a prince." he said before I herd a door close.

I slowly opened my crusted eyes and glanced around the cozy living area. I was lieing on a couch, I could tell by the way the coushens rippled under my back, putting my wings in odd angles. Obviously, somepony didn't mind them. I rolled over onto my side, faceing the back of the couch and stretched my wings, popping the kinks out of the joints.

"I-i'm glad you didn't see the monster I had turned into when After called me a monster before hand."

"I-i'm s-sure it was't that... B-bad"

"You don't even understand how... Bad it was. I-i looked like Nightmare Moon's twin brother!" I exclaimed to the shy pony, making her back away from me.

"It scared me, how close I got to hurting him a-and the worst part is... I-i enjoyed seeing his fear."

"Y-you enjoyed it?" She backed further away.

"That's not something I ever want to do to anypony, ever, but when it happened, s-something inside me snapped and... A-and I lost control."

"Umm... I-i think... Maybe, I, uhh... Need to feed Angel." Fluttershy got up to leave.

"P-please don't leave. I d-don't want to be a-alone right now." I rolled back over to face her. "I'm scared of my self right now."

Fluttershy didn't look at me. "I-i'v never been scared of my self. That must be tarrafying."

"It is." I closed my eyes again and was eventualy met by sleep.

My dream was vary vivid. It was night. A full moon sat high in the sky. Stars dotted the black void around the glowing sphere.

I was waking through a slumbering forest, not knowing where I was going. I soon approached a high hill that over looked the forest. I climbed to the top of it, looking over the tree tops.

"Thou is troubled. We can feel it." A deep female voice said from behind me, making me jump. I tuned to see the princess of the night standing before me. She had a deep navy blue pelt and a mane and tail that I pretty-muchly lost in the night sky, because they mimicked the sky. She's my favorate princess of all.

"Princess Luna!"

"We are impressed at thy recognition of our true form, young alicorn prince." Her deep blue eyes looked me up and down.

"What are you doing here?" I cocked my head to the side.

"As we have said, thou is troubled. Please explain why."

I let out a deep sigh as I focused on the ground.

"I went Nightmare and I almost hurt my freind. He had hurt me, mentaly and I lost control, turning into, well... This."

My armor and helm appeared on my body. My sword floated beside me.

Luna's eyes widdened at the display.

"I destroyed the helm, but kept the armor."

"If it is true and thou has fought off thy Nightmare, then thou is stronger, even than us. Nightmare feeds off of broken hearts, so we do not pretend to not understand. We were locked in our own domain for one thousand years, a fate we would wish upon nopony.

I let that sink in for a moment before replying. "What if it wasn't Nightmare? What if it was me, something that my own pain caused?"

"That is what Nightmare is. Thy own emotions turned agains thou and everypony else. Thy Nightmare will always be within thee, for it is thy own emotions. We still have our Nightmare, but it is weak."

"I'm glad that there is somepony out there that understands what is happening."

"Bass, was it? Our true reason for coming to thee is to worn thee.

Beware, our sister Celestia, has a Nightmare side to her as well. She denies it continuesly. It is not as bad as what happened to us, but we advise thou stay away from her during the periods when she turns. Thy calls her self 'Molestia' and will buck against anything."

I blinked a couple of times at the dark princess. "I'm sorry, did you just say 'buck' against anything?"

"Thou will wake soon. We must go." She vanished in a flash of blue before I could portest.

With a gasp, I bolted up right, panting. I looked around in the dark room. From what I could tell, it was night and everypony is in bed.

Luna had come to warn me about a nother Nightmare named Molestia. That can't be good... Or could it? I shook my head to rid of the thought.

"Shes a Nightmare! No matter how sexualy apealing that sounds, its bound to be a nightmare!" I thought, rubing a hoof across my temple in circles. Then a nother thought poped into my head. It was so sudden that I almost pushed it away as a brain fart until I noticed how much sence it made.

"If this nightmare is so bad, why hasn't anypony used the not-so-fable-anymore elements of harmony aginst her? Hmmm?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Ugh, I'll think about this shit latter!"

I said softly to my self. I rolled off the couch onto slightly shakey hooves, almost tripping over my armor as I made my way to the front door, opening it and walking out into the cool night air.

A breaze blew past me, making my mane and tail float in the same direction. I walked past the small amount of trees to get a clear view of the night sky. I stared at the glowing cessont moon. Stars dotted the black sky surrounding it.

I'v always loved the night. Its so calming, so peacefull, so... Beautiful. I took a deep breath of the fresh night air, exhailing through my mouth.

"I need my book." I thought out loud. My horn tingled as I summoned my armor. The Black and green battle gear materialized on my body. My sword fastened to my flank. I felt more comfortable in my armor. It gave me security.

I walked down the path way, leading down the hill. Opening my wings, I sunk into a position that looked like I was about to pounce on my pray, whan I leaped into the air. I beat my powerful wings to propel my self further into the sky.

Now that I was calm enough to feel it, flying felt amazing. The way my wings sliced through the cool night air as I glided through a bank, ponting my self towards my house as I looked down and saw the cratter that I had made yesterday. It was deep and wide and it scared me that it only took a little of my power to do that.

"That cratter will scar this landscape for years." I thought as I beat my wings again.

I straightened my body to fly faster. I wanted to go home and be alone, well, almost alone. Starcaster will still be there.

I ballanced my self perfectly as I landed softly in front of my house. I slowly made for the door, unliocking it from the inside with magic as I opened it, walking inside. It was dark inside my house. Reaching to my right, I looked for the light switch, hitting the wall a bit too hard until I herd a 'click' and lights flashed on, making me squint.

I began to make my way towards my kitchen as my eyes adjusted to ther light.

"Dear Luna, I need a drink." I groaned, standing in front of my fridge. Its kind of a POS that came with the house. I just never thought of replacing it.

I opened the door of the cold storage container, looking for something to calm my nerves.

"YES!" I exlamed triumphantly, looking at a haf empty bottle of cider vodka (pretty muchly strait apple alcohol) sitting on the shelf. I pulled it out, poped out the cork, brought it to my lips, and tipped it back. I almosed choked from the burning sensation as I downed half of what was left of the bitter/sweet liquid. I set the bottle down on the couter before the effects of the alcohol got to me.

By the time I hade made my way to my room, I was stumbling, laughing every time I ran into something. (Warning! Vodka is strong! _Never_ do as Bass has done!)

My mind and vission blurred in and out of focus. I stopped in front of my bed, swaying to and fro.

"N-now -hick- Wheres t-that damn... Uhh, -hick- Starcaster!? I fell forward, colapsing on my bed. I burst out laughing. I looked directly at my saddle bags that I had teleported there when I left Twilight's. I could see the corner of the black book sticking out from the unlatched bag.

"T-there you -hick- are! C-commere you!" I reached out with both hooves and grabbed the book, pulling it from the bag.

"Hi -hick- S-star!" I exclaimed before falling off the bed, ripping the covers off the bed with me. I landed roughly on my wings and the last thing I saw was the corner of the book hit me in the brige of my snout, knocking me clean out.


	4. Forgiven - Forgotten

The first thing I notised as I slowly came to was that my snout ached and that I was on the floor. Sunlight filled my room from the window on the other side of my bed.

"Ugh! Why does that damn book have to be so hard!" I yelled at my ceiling. I rolled over onto my side and was met by the spell book that had landed on my face.

"Wake up, you heavy fucker." I reached over and flipped the book open.

I was met by the familiar voice in my head.

"_greetings Bass... Oh my, it would seem you are suffering from a slight hang over."_

"Did you know, your heavy ass knocked me out!?" My head throbbed every time I raised my voice.

_"Well, it should serve you right! Getting drunk. Wait, somethings different about you." _I felt an odd sensation flow through me like a hot flash, making me shiver.

_"-gasp- A-are you an... a-an alicorn!?"_

"What about it?" I raised an eye brow at the book as I pulled my self up onto my hunches. I had a little trouble getting up, because I forgot to remove my armor last night.

_"W-well, thats inpossable, yor are a stallion! Yet, I can feel the raw power flowing through you. Why, I havn't seen this much power since... Since I met Luna and Celestia's father. The great king Solor Plexus. The most powerful unicorn in existance."_

"I never knew there was a king. Do I relate to him in any way other than magic?"

_"I-i think I should tell you of the third sister princess."_

"There's a nother!?" I stomped my hooves on the floor.

_"Indeed. Her name was Symphony. She was the princess of harmony. She kept the others from destroying each other, due to the fact that they are opposites. Not to mention, she created the elements of harmony."_

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

_"Patience, young alicorn. I'm getting there. I was the royal sorceror. I worked along side my brother, Starswirl, but he only knew of half the spells I knew. I was always the stronger sibling. I was a stallion known for my wreaklessness and Symphony, being the princess of harmony, found this attractive. She fell in love with me and I her. Like you, she had a deep soft-spot for music._

"And again, what does this have to do with me?"

_"Would you let me finish!?" Starcaster snapped._

"Fine, fine. Please continue." I waved a hoof in the air.

_"We had a single child. His name was Prince Bass."_

I gasped a the mention of my name being used so long ago.

_"Bass was born with a broken horn and his powerful magic went haywhire and destroyed a portion of the castle. Being the son of an alicorn and a sorceror, his magic was incredable. We had to place a restricting spell on his horn to keep him from killing anypony. I set out to find a way to fix it. I took my a large portion of my life to find a solution, but what I did not know was during my quest to find a searies of spells, my son's magic had killed Symphony. Heart broken, my magic grew stronger and I healed Bass completely. I then cast a Equestria-wide memory spell that had almost killed me. Its purpose was to wipe me and Symphony from exestance. I had even destroyed historical documentation that even mentioned our names. Then with the last of my streangth, I bound my self to this book in the most painful way possible... I skinned my self."_

_He paused for a fue seconds befor starting again. "I don't know what happened to Bass, but it would seem he had a life worth living for, especially now that I have met you, but what I do not understand is, how did the blood line stray from the royals?"_

It was a while befor I could respond. "I-i don't know how to respond to that. Are y-you saying I have royal blood?"

_"Of the most powerful kind. Handed down from Solor Plexus him self, may his soul rest in peace. You have the blood of royalty and magic of the highest grade. you are the perfect specimen of a king and you should be high prince, not that Blue Blood fool! You were born royalty!" Starcaster exclaimed in my head._

I just staired at the open book. I was awestruck. I was a prince to begin with, even before being turned into an alicorn. This was almost too much to take in.

"W-well, w-what now? I'm supposed to meet the royal family in a fue days."

_"You mean your family. Remember you are related to the princesses, but they do not remeber. I will have to reveal my self, but until then, I will be your teacher. I will teach you advanced magic that no longer exists, but in you. We will need a place for you to learn some of the powerful spells held within me. Do not worry, if you are anything like your ansesters, you will learn them quick"_

I thought for a moment. There was a place nopony will get in the way. The huge crater that I had made after my Nightmare ordeal.

"I know of a -knock-knock-" I was cut off by a knock at my door. "Who in the hell could thad be?"

I stood up and made for the front door. A couple more knocks sounded at the door as I reached it. "Who's there!?" I called through the door.

"I-i um,... Its, uhh..." A young colt's voice studdered on the other side.

I swung open the door, cousing the adolessant to jump back. He staired at me wide-eyed then I remembered I was still whearing my armor.

He had a deep blue coat with a white mane and tail. His blue eyes looked into my purple ones.

"Sup, little man?" I said to him. I towered a foot above him.

"Uhh... A-are you p-prince Bass B-booster?"

"Um, yea." I flexed my wings.

He dropped into a bow. "F-forgive my intrusion y-your majesty. I-i just wanted t-to know if the rumors are true and there was an alicorn prince."

"F-o-r-g-i-v-e-n." I said slowly, not knowing what to make of this.

"I-i saw your power, you blew a crater into the feilds by Fluttershy's cottage. What g-got you that angry?" He asked with his snout still on my door step.

I froze. "How many other ponies saw?" I demanded.

"From what I could tell, everypony out side."

"FUCK!" I cried before slaming my fore hoof through the wall to my right. It glided through as if it wasn't even there, leaving a perfecty round hole all the way through into the other room. I slowly looked back down at the cowering colt. "Sorry. The magic that flows freely through me now, couses me to be a little... Bipolor." I slid my hoof from the hole.

"But, what you'v asked is a personal question that I won't answer."

"Y-yes, your majesty."

"Now go. I was in the middle of something."

"Oh, f-forgive me!" He sounded like he was about to burst into tears.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down little dude! I was just studying spells. I meet Celestia in a fue days. I wanna have some expirience under my saddle before I go. You know other than blowing a big fuckin hole in the ground." I chuckled. "Now get up. I have a special job for you."

The young colt leaped up. "R-realy!? What is it!?"

"I need you try to keep everypony away from that crater. I will be learning vary powerful magic and I would hate to hurt anypony."

"Y-yes prince!" The stallion the took off back towards Ponyville.

I sighed deeply as I looked at the hole through my wall.

_"You need to lern how to control your emotions, young prince. That is the key to magic, control." Starcaster's voice echoed in my head._

I thought for a second. I wanted to try something. I was kinda mad anyway and I wanted to piss somepony off. With a deep breath, I consentrated on my thoughts and tried to reach out.

_"Bass, W-what are you do- ow!" I mentaly hoofed Starcaster in the shoulder._

I burst out laughing then thought towards Star. _"Hows that for control, Starcaster!?"_

He said nothing in return, but I felt a sharp pain in my gut and I reeled over in pain, coughing.

"Ok, -cough- thats not cool, so how bout this!?" My horn tingled as I shut the book.

I chuckled as it floated from my bed room, surrounded by my green aurora. "you dessurved that that. I didn't hit you _that_ hard." I tried to open the book, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh, thats vary mature. You're gonna give me the silent treatment?" The book still wouldn't open. "You're a dick, you know?" I tossed the book to the side, but it stopped in mid air and floated there. My brow shot up as it flipped open and a beam of blue magic shot out and grabbed me, holding me in place.

_"Do not ever throw me again, you ignorant colt!" Starcaster yelled in my head._

He was realy beginning to piss me off. _"Now who has anger problems!?" I thought angrily_

_"Silence you fool!"_

_"You did NOT just tell me to silence! And call me a fuckin fool! How dare you, talk to me like that!?" _I felt power surge through me just like at Fluttershy's, but this time it was welcome as long as I had control. I felt a helm form over my head as the green vortex returned. I felt the magic holding me slowly weaken as my power grew. My comand voice kicked in as I broke the magic around me.

"GET CONTROL OF YOUR SELF! BEFORE I LOSE MY OWN!" I glared at the book, waiting for Star's next move. "Trust me. You don't want to meet Sinister Bass. I'm not sure if I can control him and the thought of hurting anypony, just sickens me."

It was a minut before Starcaster spoke, the black book still floating in the air. _"F-forgive me, prince. My actions were uncalled for and rash. -sigh- I accept any and all punishment for what I have done."_

I chuckled as the energy running through me died down. I flinched slightly, feeling a dark power stir then settle back deep in a secluded part of my beeing, consumed by my darkest fears and pains. I stifled a gasp at this odd sensation. I quicky shook my head, getting rid of my shock.

"There won't be a punishment, but it looks like, I'm not the only one who needs to learn control."

_"Yes, your magisty."_

"Now, about those magic lessons. I know of a great place to teach me."

**I'm sorry everypony for the long wait. I'v been through an entire week of mild depression, but I'm feeling much better now. I know its kind of a buzzkill to know that Bass Booster was already a prince. I just thought it would be fun to mess with other brony's heads. And I completely made up the third sister, but her existance would make sense. I also made up Solar Plexus.**

**So far, our prince has been hurt, comforted, then hurt again, created a nightmare and managed to still stay somewhat sane. Next chapter will be more interesting, when Bass begins to learn his signature magic abilities and meets his long lost family.**

**Until then, this is the one and only WaNnAbE_Viny$cratch signing off. Bro-hooves to everypony and thanks for the support.**


	5. Keeping secrets

For the next four days, Starcaster taught me spells that brought my abilities to the surface. I struggled to learn them at first, but soon mastered all the spells he threw at me. My self confidence boosted slightly every time I mastered a new spell. I insisted that I learn only sound based spells. (believe it or not, sound can be used for anything)

It was Saturday. The day I meet the royals. I had jitters all day, thinking of being a part of them.

I was walking back home after a hard day of spell casting. I wore my full armor, helm and everything, as I trotted down a path that anypony rarely used, Starcaster floated in front of me as I skimmed over the spells.

_"Bass, should you be wearing that armor in public? It reminds me of the day Nightmare Moon was created."_

"Oh, lay off. I herd that all the royals have armor similar to mine. I probably would have gotten some any way. Besides, I needed it. The spells you were teaching me were dangerous and i need something to protect me from my own sound waves.

_"I know, but from what you have told me, Nightmare Moon had returned and taken over Canterlot."_

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, then the elements of harmony stopped her. Again. Day saved. End of story."

_"But, what if somepony sees you?"_

"Nopony will. We're home." I stated, walking through my unlocked back door.

_"Oh."_

I walked through my kitchen and into my living room, where a sertain magenta alicorn was sprawled out on my sofa. I stopped, gritting my teeth at the unwelcome entry.

"The hell are you doing here, Twilight!?"

With a startled cry, the magenta mare leaped from her previous spot on my sofa and landed on the floor next to the blood stain. "Oh sweet Celestia! Bass, don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

I sat back on my hunches and crossed my fore legs. "That's what you get for breakin and enterin!"

"I -pant- didn't break in. Your door was unlocked. I thought you were home." She picked her self up off the floor, brushinh off her shoulder. "So, I just let my self in. When i found out you were gone, I decided to wait for you."

"You... Let your self in? I'm sorry, but when was that ok?" I looked down at the book floating in front of me. "Starcaster? What do you think?"

_"I'm sorry, prince Bass, but I'm not permitted to judge roy-"_

"Star!" I cut him off.

_"-sigh- I think you acted wrongly and should apologize to Bass. Bass, if I am punished, I will hurt you. Prince or not."_

Twilight flinched at the voice in her head.

"I should punish you my self for that threat!"

_"That was not a threat. That was a promise."_

My eyes snapped wide. "Why you..."

I went to shut the book, when Twi spoke up. "Hay! Whats going on here!? Who is this Starcaster and Bass, why are _you_ wearing royal battle armor!?"

My attention snapped back to the magenta alicorn. My mouth opened to reply, but nothing came out. I was pretty sure that my Nightmare story had spread like wild fire, but I guess not.

_"I'm the soul that possesses the book, your majesty."_ Star replied for me. _"The great sorcerer, Starcaster, brother of Starswirl the bearded at your service."_

"B-but, Starswirl didn't have a brother." Shock was written all over her face.

_"Ahhh, but he did and Bass is living proof of my existence. Prince Bass Booster... Is my great descendant."_

"Y-you... Uhh... That's not... What!?"

_"My wife was the third sister princess, princess Symphony. The creator of the elements of harmony. Nopony will remember me nor my beloved wife, because of a vary powerful memory spell that I had casted over Equestria. But that is not the point, what is, is that Bass was born a prince. A prince with the power of a king."_

The magenta mare stared at the possessed book, puples dilated. "Wha..." She started, but her voice died in her throat.

"M-maybe you should tell her the whole story." I whispered to Star.

_"Agreed."_

**After explaining why he Star is in a book...**

Twilight's eyes darted between me and Star. Total awe was stamped plainly on her face. Her eyes then stopped on me. "T-then what happened to you? Why are you dressed like that?"

My back stiffened at that. "Umm... Oh, w-would you look at the time? We better get going if we want to c-catch our ride." I dashed to my room to grab a fue things with Star right behind me. I grabbed my saddle bags that were full of my simple comforts, placed Star inside, and latched them to my sword belt. With a quick transformation spell that Star had taught me, my helm changed back into my old headphones. I shook my head, letting them drop around the base of my neck. I then quickly made for the front door.

"Bass, slow down! Wait for me! The guards won't let you in the carrige with out me!" Twilight called after me as I galloped down the dirt path towards ponyville. I finally stopped once I reached the Sugar Cube corner, breathing heavily. I soon herd hoof beats and panting behind me.

"D-don't -pant- do that -pant- again." The winded Twilight said behind me.

_"At least I avoided the question." _I thought.

Once we both caught our breath, we started for Twi's house/library. As we approached the large tree made into a home, I looked to a royal carriage. The main body was pure white. elaborate gold trim lined every spare area, glistening in the sunlight. I had to squint to look at it. Two white Pegasus stallions dressed in golden armor, stood at attention in front of it. It was one of Celestia's transport carriages.

I hated how damn bright it was. It drew so much attention towards it and me. I felt every ponies eyes on me. It felt like a spot light had just been flipped on over me in a club I didn't recognize. Then a thought crossed my mind. _"What if I did treat it like that?"_ I stopped mid-stride as a big toothy grin formed on my mouth. I stood on my hind legs, spreading them wide to balance my self. I bowed my head and extended my fore hooves out to my sides. My signature gig stance. I'm pretty sure it looked 20% cooler with my armor, wings, and gravity defying mane and tail.

I felt my horn begin to tingle slightly as I focused my magic. "This place could use a little noise!" I called out as my horn burned slightly. Green circles of magic ignited below me and around me as huge speakers rose from them. Twin turn tables and trek dials rose up in front of me. I quickly plugged my headphones into the auxiliary snd placed them on my head.

I reached down and started the rhythm. I bobbed my head slightly to it. I looked around at all the ponies looking back at me with mixed emotions, but I didn't care one bit unless one of them was joy or acceptance, even Twi was watching me. Knowing that I was the center of attention gave me a massive confidence boost. I flipped the right turn table on, which was entirely trek and no bass, and scratched it until it synchronized with the beat, giving a smooth intro. I scratched it a fue times to give it something other than repetitive sounds, before I flipped the bass turn table on, scratching it slowly back and forth, giving a slow build befor I let it loose. The bass dropped hard, blowing back the manes of a few mares that stood the closer than the rest. I flicked the vinyl back and forth expertly, making a dubstep from the repetitive sounds.

I looked at the crowd of ponies that had gathered and were dancing, most of which I knew were ravers. Most of the of the others ran, flattening their ears. I just shook my head at them.

"Disrespectful jackasses." I mouthed as I continued what I was doing, but like all good things, it came to an end. I frowned at how close the needle was to the center, forcing me to use shorter strokes during my finally. The bass soon stopped and the trek faded off. all that was left was the beat. I switched that off too.

I looked up from my turn tables as I herd several clops hit the ground from my crowd of fans. A large smile plastered it self on my face as I saw that Vinyl and Octavia were among them. I shook my head making my headphones fall again as i unplugged them from the aux. The speakers then slowly sunk back into the ground.

I waved at the couple then dropped back on all fours as the two music mares galloped up to me. Octavia's eyes were wide with wonder.

"So, you are ze alicorn prince zat Vi vould not shut up about. She vould not tell me your name vhen I asked vho it vas." Octavia said in her Gallopan (Russian) accent. Her deeper famine tone made her sound extremely sexy and dominant. "I just could not believe zat it vas you." She gestured to me with both hooves.

"That was nice work with the turn tables, almost as good as me. Keep it up, brah."

I shook my head, chuckling. "Thanks and uhh, sorry for that whole thing at Fluttershy's. That wasn't me."

"I know." Vinyl put a hoof on my shoulder. "We came to see you off. Flutter and After would have too, but they had to care for a sick bear."

I scoffed at her annoyed face. "Well at least you came. I didn't have time to visit Rainbow and tell her what's goin on, too bad. I'll have to tell her when I get back. She likes twisted stories."

"You should." Vinyl put out a hoof. "See ya later, brah."

"For sure." I clopped my hoof against Vinyl's then looked towards Octavia. "See ya, Octagon."

Octavia chuckled at the nick name I had given her and only use every once in a while. "Bye Booster Rocket."

I turned back to the carriage, when something stopped me and without even thinking twice about it, I looked back at the crowd and said. "I am Bass Booster! The alicorn prince of wubs." (hes actually the prince of harmony, but I wanted an epic tittle) The whole of the gathered ponies dropped into a bow as I stepped into the carriage. Twilight followed.

**Ugh, sorry mares and stallions that this chapter is so short. I just lacked inspiration I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Cross my heart and hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in my- OW! Fuck, my eye!**

**Bass: You're supposed to shut your eye genius!**

**I think I know that! I'm just a little stressed cuz you're giving me a hard time!**

**Would you post the damn story already, before I stick an actual cupcake in your eye.**

**Is that a threat?**

**No, its a promise.**

**Please review, so I don't feel depressed enough to kill my own character. He's vary hard to get along with, especially when hes just like me.**


	6. A new member to an old family

**Sup, everypony! Sorry for all the grammar problems. I'v been trying really hard to fix that, so work with me here. Lend support where its needed most. **

The flight to Canterlot was smooth and comfotable, but boring. I preocupied my self constantly by watching the beautiful scenery pass by beneath us. I wasn't wearing my armor at the moment. It was packed in the lugadge compartment with Twilight's bags.

"Are you exited, my prince?" Twilight asked in a suductive tone. I acted like I didn't hear her, continuing to watch the country side from the window. I stiffened slightly as I felt her cuddle against me. I jurked away from her.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting so with drawn?" She asked, the worry aparent in her voice. "Talk to me, babe."

My ears shot up at the word 'babe'. My anger rose quickly, but I kept my voice calm. "You drugged me. I never felt any real love. Though, I'm greatful things turn out the way they did, I can't help feelin like I was betrayed. Espesially after I ripped my heart open in front of you." I lied my head down on my fore hooves. "You replaced the love you might have had with some artificial bull shit. You just pushed me further away by doin so."

"Bass, you don't really mean that. Do you?" Her voice shrunk. I could hear she was close to tears.

My wings drooped slightly at hearing her sadness, but I was telling the truth. I slowly turned to look at her and answered her question. "E-every word."

The magenta mare's eyes over flowed with tears, leaving streaks down the fur of her cheeks. I felt bad, seeing her like this, but she coused me pain too when I was transformed, so I just delt with it until my compassionate side decided to kick in. I got up from my seat and wrapped the magenta alicorn in my fore legs. It was more of a comfort hug than forgiveness. I was still pissed.

Twilight gripped me tight as she cried on my shoulder. "Nice goin, Bass! You made a princess cry, good job." I thought sarcasticly.

I eventually lost track of time as I held the Twilight in a tight embrace, when I felt a rough jolt of the cariage and the door opened to reveal a white pegasus stallion wearing gold armor. "We've landed, your maj..." His voice trailed off when he saw me holding the crying princess.

I glard at him, mouthing, "Not now!"

He quickly nodded and closed the door. I slowly let go of the sobbing princess and retreated away from her, not wanting her to revert to rage.

"W-we've landed." I said quietly. "I suggest you calm down b'fore we see Celestia."

She noded slowly, a sad look on her face. Her eyes were red from crying. I reched over and knocked twice on the door. The white pegasus opened it.

"If you tell anypony what you saw, I will find you." I wispered to him.

The guard shivered. "Y-yes, your majesty."

_**Minuts later, inside the main coridor that led to the throan room.**_

I marvled in awe at the exuisate disign of the castle intirrior. A combonation of gothic and celestial plane decorated the walls and cilling. The elaborate windows seemed to tell stories as we walked past them.

I was wearing my armor again, asserting my class. The servants had already taken Twi's things to her portion of the castle. I had insisted that I wear the battle gear.

"This place is incredable. I thought Rarity's house was elaborate, but this is rediculus." I thought out loud, earning a light chuckle to my right from the escort.

Eventually, we made it to a large arched door way. The guard told us to wait as he opened the door enough to slip inside. I herd his strong voice echo from behind the door, announcing our pressence.

I felt my heart rate speed up as I helplessly tried to keep my wings to my sides. I started shaking furiosly.

"T-twi, what do I do? I'm s-so nervous. W-what if she dosn't like me? What if she thinks I'm a c-curse?" I stuttered to the mare who aparently wasn't listening.

"Y-ya, know, if I didn't talk to ponies just cuz they r-rejected me, V-vinyl wouldn't be m-my best f-friend."

Twilight had a stunned look on her face. "Y-you tried to ask Vinyl out?"

"Yea, d-didn't anypony tell you? T-that Gabby Gums b-bitch even put it in the p-papers. I didn't come out of my h-house for a week. My rep and pride were demolished. I w-was a nervous wreak until Vinyl stormed into my house one day and kn-nocked me silly."

Twilight made to shape a reply, but was cut off by the guard. "The princess requests your audience." He getured toward the open archway door.

I gulped loudly as I followed Twilight inside. I had to hold back a gasp as I got a good look at the intirrior of the throan room. The art work that was put into it was awe-striking. It was at least three times as beautiful as the main corridor.

I traced the elaborate disigns to an elevated area of the room. There, sitting on a plush, white matress, was the princess of the day. Princess Celestia. The rest of the room couldn't even compare to the radience the elegant alicorn emitted. I was frozen in my tracks as my jaw dropped at the sight.

Celestia looked to be almost a foot taller than me. Her pelt was a glistening white that brought out her indigo eyes. She had a long sparkling rainbow mane and tail that defied the laws of physics, just as mine does. Her golden tiarra glistened in the sunlight. She was gorgious.

I felt somepony nudge me in the side, making me snap back into focus. I looked over to see Twilight glaring at me.

"W-what?" I asked, shying away.

"Would you quit staring!?" She half yelled at me.

"Oh." I looked back at the white mare with an appologetic smile. Butterflies were quickly filling my stomach. I sat shyly further away from the princess than Twi did.

The princess of the day looked at me with curiosity as she spoke to me. "So, you're the one I'v herd so much about." Her voice was soft, but rigid from years of command. It made me just want to hide behind something.

"E-exactly, w-w-what did you hear?"

Celestia chuckled. "Only the good things. So, might I ask how this happened?"

"Well, um... I, uhh..." Twilight trailed off.

"P-princess, I-i think its time you meet Starcaster." I said before pulling ot the leather bound book. (it still makes me queezy)

Celestia looked at the book quizically. "But, Twilight has already brought me this book. I could not break the binding spell. I don't understand why it is brought before me, yet again."

I slowly opened the book, making the princess's eyes widen. We were all met by Starcaster's deep voice. _"Greetings old friend. My name is Starcaster, brother of Starswirl."_

"H-how did you open it when I could not and who is Starcaster? Starswirl did not have a brother." Celestia glanced back and forth between me and Star then finally stopped on me. "Who are you, really?" Her eyes narrowed.

_"That would be my position to explain, your highness."_

"I'm listening."

_**After once again explaining mine and his back story, it was my turn.**_

The princess sat back in shock. "I-i had another s-sister." Celestia said softly. She looked as if she pass out. "I always wondered where the elements came from."

"You alright, princess?" I took a step towards her, closing the book.

"Y-yes, I am fine, young prince. I must appologize for not realizing how much of a royal you really are. I did not know we had another family member living in ponyville right beneath our nosses." She gave me a slight smile.

"But, that isn't the whole story. You asked me how this..." I opened my wings. "Happened."

I saw Twilight stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

I let my head hang. "Y-you see, Twi drugged me with a love potion..."

"But, I used too much magic and it stimulated a powerful magic resurve. The p-potion was never tested. I couldn't find a-anypony willing, s-so I didn't fully know what it would d-do." She souded like she was about to cry again. "I-i didn't mean to hurt him. I-i was just lonly too."

I looked back and forth from the whimpering magenta princess to the shocked white princess, not sure of what to do.

"Y-you drugged him?" Celestia asked slowly. she closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head back and forth. "My most faithful stuident. I am dissapointed in you. This will not go unpunished."

Twilight quickly made to shape a reply, but was cut off by Celestia's command voice. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" We both flinched back. "You will not speak to prince Bass Booster, until otherwise directed by him or myself! You will also treat him just as you do me, obeying his every command! If you disobay in any way or speak to him before spoken to, he is required by me to punish you further! Do I make my self clear!?"

Tears were running down the magenta mare's cheeks. She bowed in defeat. "y-yes, princess." Her voice was soft and sad.

"Now leave us."

Twilight stood and slowly backed away from us to the door and galloped out, leaving me alone with the princess. I stared wide eyed at the infuriated princess.

"W-wasn't that a bit harsh?" She was begining to scare me.

"I am sorry fom my out burst. I guess I'm a little heart broken to find that you are the youngest dessendant of my bloodline and discovering the sister that I had forgoten and never knowing about you, but the punishment stays until I think she has learned her lesson." I could have sworn that I herd traces of deep sadness in her voice and was about to ask her if she was ok, when she said. "Now tell me more about your self. I must know. Like where did you live before Ponyville and where did you do your studies? Do you know any spells?"

I could tell that she was taking a deep intrest in me. I did my best to keep cool and just replied. "I-i don't really feel cofortable talking about my -gulp- my past."

"I insist! I must know more about you." She spoke in a seductive tone, half closing her eyes.

My wings shot strait out. "Gee, I-i dunno... Uh... " I started to back away.

Celestia stood from her spot and began creeping towards me, swaying her rump behind her. "Aww, don't be so shy. I'll be gentle."

"I-i... Uh... -AHHH-" I tripped over my hoof, falling back on my rump. My armor then made me fall onto my back, leaving me volnerable. Taking her chance, Celestia leaped on top of me and pinned me to the floor. I felt my face burn as I felt her tongue slide along my neck. A low moan escaped me.

"N-no -moan- please. I-i'm a virgin!" I begged the princess. I jumped as I herd the loud sound of my armor being unlatched. The battle gear slid off me into a pile beneath me.

"Oooh, that makes things more interresting. I'm gonna swipe your v-card, yay!" I herd a highly naticable difference in her attitude. I looked up to see that her rainbow mane had shifted into a hot pink.

"Molestia. O-oh, wubs. I'm d-doomed." I stared wide eyed at the now-nightmare. Fear rose quickly and I began to blindly struggle.

"Aww, you look so damn cute when you're flustered! Struggle more for me." Molestia bit down on my neak, making me cry out.

Now any other day, this would have made me hard as a brick, but I was being strattled by a nightmare. Fear was all but destroying my arousel. My wings ached from how stiff they were. Gods, it felt good, but I needed to get away... Somehow.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Molestia grind her rump against my sheath. I bit my lip to stiffle a loud groan. "My, you're sensitive. I wonder..." She pushed my fore hooves above my head, holding them with one hoof. With her now free one she rubbed against th base membrane of my right wing. I moaned loudly as my body cunvolsed from the pleasurful contact. Every thing was pushed out of my head to make way for the wave of pleasure that washed over my conciousness, pushing me towards the edge of a high cliff.

I was about ready to kiss my virginity good bye, when I herd the arch door creek open. "Dear sister, is thou... BY THE ANCIENTS! MOLESTIA! REMOVE THY SELF!"

Luna screamed at the nightmare.

I thanked whoever is out there for helping me in my time of need.

I felt the weaght that was once pinning me instantly vanish as Luna tackled Molestia off of me. The two mares rolled away, grappling. I watched from where I lied on the floor, Molestia's mane slowly change back to the original sparkling rainbow of Celestia as Luna wrestled her into submission.

"L-luna? W-what happened?" Celestia gazed up at the mare that pinned her to the floor.

**Hay everypony! Sorry this chapter is still short, but at least I kept my Pinkie promice and made it at least a little bit longer than my last one. So how did you like the incorperation of Molestia into this one?**

**Once again, I appologise for any and all grammar fails. I pretty much stay up all night to write these.**

**-yawn- Alright, I guess I'll head off to bed to visit Equestria through the land of dreams.**

**Bro hoof to you all!**

**Bass: Shut the hell up! I'm trying to fuckin sleep!**

**-sigh- Somepony keep me from killing him.**


	7. Fuel to the flames

**Hay everypony! Sorry for the cliff hanger from the last chapter. And for those of you who didn't like Molestia... Oh well.**

**This chapters gonna have more of Luna in it as feelings for the dj begin to blosom in the night guardian. To make things more interresting, I'm gonna write this one in Luna's pov. Will Bass return these feelings? I don't know! That question won't be answered in this chapter!**

**Bass: Would you get writing already!?**

**Luna: We must agree with Bass, thou is pocrastonating.**

**Really? You're gonna take his side? Thats hurtful, Luna.**

**Alright, enjoy everypony.**

I stood on top of my beloved sister, pinning her to the marble floor. Molestia had obviously receded back into her. Releaf flooded over me as I leaned down and hugged Celestia. "Oh, d-dear sister! You are alright!" I almost yelled into her mane as it flew up into my face.

"W-what happened?" I herd Celestia repeat.

"Molestia attacked prince Bass. W-we herd thy yelling at Twilight and came to see if thou was alright, but we found the strattling the poor prince." I clung to my sister harder, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Uh, c-could somepony help me up? My w-wings won't let me up." I herd the disk jocky call from where he lied on the floor.

I slowly let go of my sister and stood back up. I wiped the fresh tears from my navy blue eyes, before walking over to the struggling prince. I felt a slight blush warm my face as I relized the vonrable position the kinda cute prince lied in. His wings were extended stiffly to his sides, preventing him from rollong over.

"We had almost forgotten about thee. Forgive us, but we warned you, did we not? Thou should not have been alone with our sister." I lent Bass my hoof that he gratefully took as I helped him up.

"There's not much I could've done. She punished Twi for drugging me and told her off. She ordered me to punish her more if she disobeyed an porder from me or talk to me before spoken to." Bass leaned on my flank for support before continuing. "I might have just lost a friend."

I looked over at my sister. She was slowly pulling her self off the floor, back onto her hooves. "Dear sister, doth thou speaketh the truth? Why would thy do such a thing?"

Celestia looked stunned. "I-i... I was angry, but she should know better. I was her teacher after all."

"Not a vary good one! Thou must learn from thy own lesson. Thou is becoming a monster and thou is ignoring it, just as we did!" I almost screamed at the white alicorn.

I felt Bass flinch at my out burst.

Celestia's eyes widened. "L-luna..."

"Come Bass, we must be sure thou is sill alright." I turned and helped Bass out the door. I ordered that a servant carry his disguarded armor to my bed chaimbers.

**Right around the corner from my bed chaimbers.**

One of my own guards trotted up and took Basses armor from Celestia's and releaved him. We continued down the coridor. I could feel Bass shaking against my flank. I knew he could now walk on his own, but his touch felt comforting to me, so I didn't say anything. I felt a light blush against my cheeks again.

"S-so, that was Molestia." Bass said as we neared my bed chaimbers.

I glansed back at the stallion that was pressed against my flank. He shied away a little frm my gaze. He looked vary cute like this. My blush deepened. I was glad that he wasn't looking. "Y-yes. We are sorry that you were attacked by thee on thy first visit."

We reached the door of my chaimbers and told the guard to set Bass's armor on my personal display mareican, but there hasn't been a dress on it for some time. I then releaved him, sinding him back to his post. It was then that I saw the corner of a long remembered and hated book petruding from Bass's saddle bag.

I looked over at the pearlessant stallion with smothered emotions. He sat on the other side of my bed, looking at me shyly. "Bass? Where did thou find that book?" I asked in a stern tone.

He glanced at his saddle bags then back to me. "F-from Twilight, right before my transformation started. Why?"

I tried to surpress my anger and sorrow, but I herd it come out in my voice. "Doth thou know thy secrets of that book!?" Bass flinched at my suddenly raised voice.

"Y-y-y-yes." He said shrinking away from me further.

I felt my anger over flow. "Then, why doth thou bring that adcursed sorceror back to REMIND US OF OUR DEAR SISTER!?" I screamed as tears flowed down the fur of my cheels, dripping my mahogony floor. "We thought that book was out of our life when we returned to find it gone! And now thou bring it back to hurt us again after one thousand years of PAIN!"

Bass had backed into a corner, fear and sadness written all over his face. "I-i-i s-swear, I-i -gulp- didn't know."

I shook my head furiosly. "Why must everypony hurt us!? Everypony treats us as if we were Nightmare moon! Even our own dear SISTER!"

"L-luna, you're scaring me. I-i didn't mean to, h-honest." His own tears were pouring down his face.

"SILENCE!" I screamed at the cowering stallion. "Thou is just like everypony else! Damn us for trusting in anypony!" More tears poured out of my eyes. I had no idea why I was taking this out on Bass and it hurt me worse to hear that he was afraid, but I just walked closer to him until my snout almost touched his.

"Thou know what we think? We think we should have stayed Nightmare moon."

**Hay everypony! This chapter is kinda short, didn't give luna a vary big pov moment. But I think it came out pretty good.**

**Next chapter is gonna be a lot more interesting!**

**P.S. I know that part where Luna first starts yelling about the book is confusing, but that will all be explained later.**

**After Burner: Hi Everypony!**

**P.S.S. After Burner said hi.**

_**Until next time, this is the one and only WaNnAbE_Viny$cratch signing off! Bro hooves to everypony!**_


	8. tears of joy and sorrow

**When I first started this story, I didn't know hat I would get as far as 8 chapters. I'm proud at how well this turned out. -tear of joy rolls down cheek- And don't worry, there's plenty more where this came from.**

**Bass: Hay, start writing! You don't want me to get Pinkie, do you?**

**Uhhh, N-NO! Thats alright. I'll get started after this.**

**Thanks for your continued support and enjoy! q3**

My heart pounded in my chest as I was cornered for the second time today. Tears were blurring my vission, distorting the face of the princess who's snout was almost touching mine. I was afraid. Not like in the throan room, this was worse.

"Thou know what we think? We think we should have stayed Nightmare moon." Luna said through gritted teeth.

I almost passed out from hearing those words. There I was, cornered... By a mare with the full potential to turn into Nightmare. It was terrifying. I shook furiously as adenolin forced its way through my veins, giving me the strength to carry out my next move.

I quickly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her soft lips. The action surprsed both of us. I could see it in her eyes, but she didn't back away. Instead, she closed her eyes and wrapped her fore legs around my shoulders, pulling her chest against mine. I wrapped my own around her flank. I felt my heart race as my wings shot strait out as did Luna's.

I slowly relaxed, closing my eyes as I pushed further into the kiss, parting her maw with my tongue. I herd an exited squeak escape the night princess as she felt my tongue slip between her lips and swirl around her own.

"Oh gods, this is actually happening! I'm kissing another princess!" I thought exitedly.

Luna eventually broke the kiss and lied her head on my shoulder. I was startled when she began to sob. "W-we -sob- are s-sorry. S-s-so s-sorry!" Luna cried agaist me, matting my purple fur with warm tears. "W-we did -sniff- n-n-not m-mean to!" She continued to cry.

I pulled the weeping mare off of me and held her with my fore hooves. "You know damn well, that I don't treat you like Nightmare. You're so much better than that." I kissed her again. "But I need to know how you remember Star." I said softly, not wanting to upset her again.

"T-thy -hic- memory spell d-did not work on us. We r-remember everthing. W-we were -hic- there on the day Bass... D-d-destroyed a portion of thy castle." The princess almost burst into tears again "W-we -sniff- never wanted to see that adcursed book again."

I looked directly into Luna's navy blue eyes. "Luna, there's a reson behind him being here. I was born royalty."

(Btw, its no longer considered inbreeding if the geens have been given time to be bred out, so a relationship between these two could form. Just a little fyi)

Luna gasped, backing away from me slightly. "T-thou was born a royal?"

"He's here to explain who I really am. I'm the youngest living dessendant of princess Symphony."

The night princess stared at me, unblinking. She was in total shock. Then tears began to form in her eyes as her expression turned to one of pure joy, before tackleing me to the floor. She lied on top of me and cried into the fur of my chest.

**Before I continue, Sorry about all the crying. This is a vary emotional story, hell I might even bring Pinkamina in at some point, but thats gonna be later if I do. And, uhh... Also sorry that my chapters are getting notisably shorter. I'm starting to run out of ideas.**

**Now to go see what happened to Twi.**

I threw open the door of my bed chambers with tears destorting my vission as I slammed the door behind me. I sprinted to my bed and jumped into it. I burried my face into the pillows as I cried my eyes out.

I was heart broken that princess would punish me in this manner. I couldn't even speak to the stallion that I admired. That was by far, the worst punishment I'v ever recived and I couldn't take it. I screamed in fury and pain into the soft, now moist pillows.

"Maybe its just not ment to be. Maybe I'm not supposed to have a special somepony. Maybe I'm supposed to be alone." I thought as I bit down on one of my pillows, taring into the fabric.

I herd a light knock on my door. I lifted my head up and screamed. "GO THE HELL AWAY!"

"T-twi? I-its me... Cadence. Let me in." Cadence's soft voice called through the door.

"I don't want to talk to anypony!"

"I can feel your heart break. You can't hide your feelings from me." She continued. "I need to know what happened, so I can help."

"I don't want your help! I want to be alone!"

"Well, I don't care what you _want_! I care about what you _need_! Now open ths door, before I break it down!"

I was taken back by that one. I sighed defeated, opening the door to let in my old filly sitter. She had pinkie pie pink pelt and a multi shaded purple mane and tail that curled perfectly an inch above the floor. She looked at me with consern through her silver eyes.

It seemed like only yesterday that she was married to my brother, Shinning Armor.

"What's got you so upset? I'v never seen you like this before." the pink alicorn asked.

I sat up, letting my head hang low. "I-i drugged a -sniff- stallion w-with a -hick- love p-potion." I replied softly, letting a tear roll down my snout and drip from my nose.

I herd Cadence gasp slightly.

"I-i never g-g-sniff- got the chance to t-test it. When he f-found -sniff- out he got angry at me. Then -hick- Celestia p-punished me by f-forceing him to treat me l-like I'm beneath him." I fell back over onto my magenta bed and sobbed softly. "I-it turned him into a-... An a-alicorn.

"Where did ths happen?" She asked. The shock apparent in her voice.

"A-a-at -sob- m-my home i-in Pony -hick- ville. H-he told m-me all his personal p-problems... Then I-i-i-i... I-i drugged him through a kiss." I hid my face under my wings.

"Twilight... Why?"

"I was lonely. -sniff- I'v n-never had a -hick- special s-somepony." I admitted.

"That doesn't mean that you can go and drug a random stallion. What if something bad happened? He could have been hurt.

"I-i know."

"Then, what gave you the idea to do that!?" Cadance almost yelled.

"W-why are you yelling at me!?" I felt fresh tears form in my eyes.

I herd Cadance take a deep breath then exhail before starting again. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I didn't mean to rase my voice, but that's just not something you do." I felt her hoof on my wing. "I'll go talk to Celestia. What's this stallion's name?"

I looked up at the pink princess from under my magenta wing. "High prince Bass Booster."

**Alright, sorry again about all the crying. Like I said, I'm running out of ideas and crying is what I feel like doing right now.**

**Bass: Cry-filly!**

**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Bass: Then who would you have to finish the fic?**

**Grrrrrr... One of these days!**

**Somepony please keep me from ripping this stallion's head off and giving it to Pinkamina.**

**Until mext we meet, this is the WaNnAbE_Viny$cratch signing off. Brohooves to all! q3**


	9. A heart of many shapes

**Sup everypony? Thanks for all the love. It brings joy to my heart to know I'v got so manny people/ponies enjoy like my writing. -tear rolls down cheek- And once again, sorry for the grammar fails, still working on that. -_-**

**Also, sorry about the week long wait. Time warnner is being a dick.**

**Bass: Why don't you just tell them to buck off?**

**That's one way.**

**Any way, enjoy everypony! q3**

I lied there on the floor beneath the unconsious princess. My fore hooves were wrapped around her flank. Luna had passed out after crying her eyes out and was now sleeping soundly on top of me.

I felt my face grow warm as I held her closer. "She looks so damn cute when she's asleep." I thought as I trailed a hoof down her side, making Luna giggle in her sleep.

I looked over at Luna's deep purple grandfather clock. The time read '8:30' in Romarean (Roman) numerals. I knew exactly what was supposed to happen at around this time. Luna was supposed to be raising the moon soon.

I sighed. I knew she probably wouldn't want to get up. I reached down and tried to shake her awake, but to no avail.

"Damn, Luna is a deep sleeper." I thought, trying to shake her awake again. "Luna, Luna. Wake up. Its time to raise the moon." I called to her sleeping form.

"Mmmm, No." Luna whinned and cuddled me closer.

"Cummon, Luna. I can't do it."

"Noooooo, we do not wish to get up."

"Neather do we, but doth thou wish to sleep beneath thy comfort of thy own moon?" I mimiced her accent perfectly.

Luna giggled at my playfulness. "Thou is right. We must apologize for our ignorance." She said before slowly picking her self up off of me.

I rooled over onto my own hooves and stood up, brushing off whatever dirt got stuck in my fur, not that there was any. I shook my floating mane out of my face before placeing a quick kiss on luna's lips.

"Thou is sweet." The night alicorn licked her lips. "We must now raise the moon. Do make thy self at home." She then walked towards her door.

"Hurry back." I called before she left.

I crawled onto Luna's navy blue bed and sprawled my self out on my side.

**Luna pov: main corridor, towards the main balcony.**

I trotted through the castle, something I rarly do, towards the main lookout balcony. On the way, I passed by Twilifgt's corridor. Cadence was just emerging from it and I had just about ran into her.

"Oh, a-apologies. We did not see thou."

"That's alright." The pink mare replied with a forced grin. "Tell me, do you know of a prince Bass Booster?"

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Ummm, uhh, We... Ummm."

"I take that as a yes?" Her eyes narrowed.

I nodded slowly.

"I think you and me need to have a talk when I'm done talking to Celestia. Gods, you two can be so insensitive some times." She bit her lip, probably to keep her self from yelling. I knew she was angry, but at what?

I raised a brow. "What doth thou mean? We do not understand."

"You will." She growled then stormed off toward the thrown room. (she can sense intimate feelings everypony, just fyi if you didn't see from chapter 8)

"What was that about?" I thought as I contined on my way.

_After _raising the moon and a little tired from doing so, I returned to my chambers to find the dark purple alicorn sprawled out across my bed. Hs green and black mane flowed with a non-existant wind. The stallion appeared to be asleep.

I walked quietly up to the bed and trailed my fore hoof along his strong, angulare jaw line. Bass shifted slightly from the touch and nuzzled against my hoof. I giggled as his eyes cracked open slightly, looking at me through his beautiful violate eyes.

"Thou has sertanly made thy self at home." I said to him in a slight seductive tone.

Bass slowly nodded. "I couldn't help my self. Your beds so soft. It's like sleeping on a cloud. Speaking of witch, I can do that now, can't I."

I looked at him quzically. "Do what?"

"Sleep on a cloud."

I giggled. "Yes, we guess thou could."

"So, where am I staying?" Bass asked as he slowly sat up.

I reached a hoof over and pushed him back down on the bed. "We were thinking, maybe thou could stay with us. Keep us company. Keep us warm. Keep us comfortable." I wispered into his ear. A deep blush warmed my cheeks. "Keep us... Satisfied."

"O-oh, wub."

**Meanwhile: In ponyville, storys continue to unfold as love, pain, and sadness mixes into a delisious ice cold cuncoction that teases your taste buds wonderfully. Now, where should I begin? Ah yes, the happy pegasus couple.**

I was happily washing dishes as Fluttershy began sending the animals to bed. I smiled, hearing her comforting voice coming from the living room.

It had only been a week and I had already grown closer to the timid mare than anypony in my life.

I looked over at the cute wall clock to my left as I dried the last of the clean dishes. It read '8:56' on the analog. It had just now started to get dark.

I slowly made my way to the living area, towards my sweet, shy mare. Fluttershy was sending the last of the strattlers off to bed.

"Go on to bed, little guys. You can play tomorrow, after you wake up." She told them in her signature soft voice. I just sat back and watched her skills, my wings fluttering slightly at the yellow mare.

Flutter looked up at me and smiled shyly. I felt my face flush as I returned it.

"Why do you have to be so... Unbarably cute?" I playfully asked, refraining from using a curse, due to a promise that I would cut back.

The timid mare blushed and hid behind her strait pink mane.

I chuckled as I slowly walked towards fluttershy and embraced her with my fore hooves. I brushed my muzzle against her cheek, making the timid mare giggle.

"W-why... D-do you have to be s-so sweet?" Flutter stuttered a response.

I smiled and trailed a hoof down the base feathers of her wing, earning a soft maon from the yellow pegasus.

"Well, maybe its cuz... I love you." I whispered then pulled away from her ear and kissed her passionatly on the lips, slowly slipping my tongue into her maw.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and pushed further in to the kiss, swirling her tongue with mine. I wrapped my other fore hoof around her shoulder and pulled her chest against mine. I felt her racing heart against my own as her wings shot out to their full extent.

I continued to explore the inside of the timid mare's wonderful maw until the need for air forced us apart. I broke away, gasping for air as I held her panting form against my warm body.

"I-i-i -pant- l-love you t-t-too, -pant- A-after." Fluttershy said, out of breath from the heated kiss.

My smile stretched further. "Mmmm, I know." I whispered before nuzzling against neck, making her giggle again.

**At the same time, sitting on a lone rain cloud, was a sertain rainbow maned pegasus.**

I sat there, on my soaked rain cloud, drowning in my own sorrows. I watched through an open window as the stallion that stole my rep, kissed my mare crush intamatly. My rainbow mane draped over my left eye as I cried.

"How could he? How could that low life ruin my life!?" I screamed in my head. "That- that's the most dick headed move I'v ever seen in my bucking life!"

With tears blurring my vission, I took of as fast as I could into the air, destroying the cloud that I was lieing on and leaving an instant rainboom. I kept flying as high as I could until the air became too thick to breath... Then I just dropped into a free fall, leaving a rainbow trail behind me. The wind ripped through my mane as I plummited to the ground. I finally pulled up at the last second, a foot above the ground and zipped through Ponyville at rainbow speeds until a flash of pink stopped me.

All I saw after that was pitch black as I slipped into unconciousness.

**Alright, done! How'd it go everypony? I took the edvice of a good friend of my mine, Sassy-lesbian-Catherine, who gave me the idea to continue the story of the other caracters. Thanks Sassy! q3**

**I kinda took Rainbow through something difforant than I originlly planned, so her story's gonna get better for her sake, or at least for a little while.**

**Rainbow: It bucking better!**

**Hehe, don't worry guys. Its gonna be great. Trust me, you're gonna like what I'v got planned.**

**No offence, but I so badly want to see all of your flustered faces at the tri-cliff hanger. Rofl, priceless!**

**Until next we meet, this is the one and only WaNnAbE_Viny$cratch, signing off! Bro-hooves to everypony! q3**


	10. Mares are complicated

**Hay, everypony! So I'v set the stage quite nicely for the rest of the characters. I'v even included Rainbow's supposed sexuality But sense I'm on the verge of two or three possible clop scenes, prolonged external and internal conflict, another romance, and have to deal with at least three nightmares... Well, you can guess my delema.**

**Why does drama have to be so bucking complicated!? JK q3**

**Any way, Enjoy everypony!**

Many emotions rushed through me at once, the dominant one being slight fear. Adrenalin pumped through my veins. My entire body shook uncontrollably as my wings snapped open to their full extent. I stared back at the seductive navy blue alicorn that softly held me to the bed. I tried to back away, knowing what she wanted, but was stopped by the head board. "C-common, Luna... Y-you don't really mean what I t-think you mean... Do you?"

"Mmmmm, we mean that in every way possible." Luna said as she rubbed my chest. She then jumped on to the bed on top of me, reached down and pinned my fore hooves above my head as she trailed her other hoof down my side, sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh, h-holly wubs." I moaned as I felt Luna's hoof trace the sensitive membranes of my wings.

A gasp escaped me when I felt her soft plot rub against my sheathed member. At the same time, I felt her elegant tongue glide along the length of my horn. I went cross-eyed from the sheer sensation of the stimulation of all three of the pleasure focal points of my body. Waves of forced pleasure began to drown my senses.

Just then, the door burst open, making us both jump. I herd a stern mare's voice scream from the opening. "LUNA! Don't you dare!"

Luna's eyes widened in surprise. I strained to look around the frozen princess to see a pink alicorn with a two tone purple mane and tail that curled perfectly an inch above the floor. Anger was written all over her face. She glared venomously at Luna through her startlingly scary gray eyes.

Luna slowly turned her head to look at the mare. "T-tis not what it looks like?" She said in a small voice.

"I just got finished talking with Celestia and she told me where you two when't. I just didn't think I would find you straddling the new member of the family."

"Why is thou here? What business doth thou have with us?"

"Like I said, I was going to have a word with both you and Celestia. And while I'm here, I think I should show the prince here his temporary chambers." She looked directly at me.

"Thou has no authority to do so." Luna shot back.

"On the contrary, I was given the task to make sure that the new prince was 'comfortable' during his visit. And from what I can feel, He's far from that."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed inside of my head with releaf. Luna groaned as she slowly slid off of me and rolled onto her stomach.

"Why must thou ruin our fun?"

Using the head board for leverage, I pushed my self up into a sitting position, since my stiffened wings wouldn't let me roll over. My body still shook from the earlier stimulation. I slowly tried to climb out of the bed, but I stumbled and fell flat on my face on the hard floor, my rump stuck strait into the air. Hot flashes of pain jolted through my fuzzy mind. "Ouch."

I herd both the mares make to help me up. "N-no, no! I-i'm good." I slowly picked my self up off the floor, onto my still shaky hooves.

"Are you alright?" The pink alicorn asked, concerned.

"I'v been through a lot worse." I replied flatly. I then made for the mareican on the other side of the room that held my black and green armor. Both mares watched me as I slipped the battle gear off of the fashion prop and with my magic, I threw it on me and latched it. The armor still made me feel comfortable and its nice to know you're prepared just in case shit hits the fan.

"Must thou go?" Luna called from the bed. The pink alicorn shot the navy blue one a dirty look as she opened the door with her magic.

I looked back at the pink mare as she led me from Luna's bed chambers and into the sub-corridor.

"So, who are you?" I raised an eye brow.

The pink alicorn looked almost hurt for a second before relaxing and replying. "Why, I'm Cadence. Princess of compassion."

"So, you're the one Rainbow wouldn't shut up about. The one that 'singlehoofedly' vanquished an entire changling attack force, along with their queen."

"W-well, I don't know about singlehoofedly, but yes." Cadence then fell silent for a moment while we walked through the elaborately designed corridor. From the corner of my eye, I could see her constantly glancing at me. "And you're the prince I'v herd so much about. Why do you wear that armor?"

The question caught me off guard, making me stumble a little. I-i, um... It makes me feel more comfortable." I said with a shrug.

"You must be vary insecure to want to wear armor all the time. Now, tell me more about your self. I want to know every thing. I need to know any way. After all, I came all the way from the crystal palace to make sure that the new prince was settling well."

And with that, I begun to tell the sad tail of Bass Booster's colthood.

**Well, that sure did ruin Luna's plans. Now lets go see what happened to Dashie.**

Pink. That's the last thing I could remember before had I blacked out. I didn't even dream. Just the word pink kept floating through the vastness of my unconscious mind.

My eyes snapped wide open as I bolted up right, panting. I clutched the sheets with my fore hooves... Wait. Sheets? I looked down at the white sheets that I held in my hooves. It was soft, but fuzzy and itchy and it rubbed my fur the wrong way every time I moved. I looked to my right at my fore leg. White bandages wrapped around the limb, my shoulder, and then led to more bandages around my chest. I then looked over to my left to see an IV pole with an IV bag hanging from one of its hooks, a clear fluid filled the bag. I traced the transparent tube that led from the IV bag to my left fore hoof, where it penetrated my flesh.

I let out a loud groan and sunk back down onto the bed, slowly, as to not send pain coursing through my already stressed mind. "I'm at the hospital, nice." I thought sarcastically as lied there, staring at the white ceiling. I couldn't feel the pain from any of the injuries, so the IV must have some sort of pain killers in it.

Moments passed when I herd the door creek open. I looked to see a white mare with a straitened hot pink mane and tail of medium length. Her nurse hat sat on her head.

"Look who's awake. How are we feeling?" Nurse Redheart asked in a sweet tone.

I sighed as I let my head drop back onto the pillow. "Fine, I guess."

"Well, that's odd. Are you sure you're alright? You would normally crack a joke right about now." Her voice grew concerned.

A lump began to form in my throat as my vision blurred from fresh tears. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop them. "I-i'm fine. W-what happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Are you telling me that you don't remember flying through ponyville and slamming directly into Pinkie Pie? With how fast you were going, I'm surprised that you didn't kill the both of you."

My eyes widened when I herd that I had hurt Pinkie. I bolted up right. "Where is she? Can I see her? How bad did I hurt her!?"

"Relax, Rainbow. Her condition is stable, but I'm afraid that you are in no condition to leave this room, let alone see the mare that is worse off than you."

"W-well, why can't I leave?" I asked as worry began to flood my mind.

"You shattered your right lower femur on impact. You won't be able to walk for some time. You also suffered three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, head trauma, a dislocated wing, a skull fracture, a dislocated jaw, and massive blood loss from a head wound." Redheart read off my injuries one after another.

My head sunk as I let that sink in. "So, I'm gonna be stuck here? For how long this time?"

Redheart shook her head. "We don't know. We have to be sure that your leg is healing correctly before we can even consider discharging you."

The room fell to silence as Redheart began to check my IV level and the heart monitor to the right of the IV pole.

"Well, now that you're awake, I can let your visitor in." The white mare said as she walked towards the door before opening it and walking out. The door swung shut behind her.

"Who could want to see me so bad that they came here, even with the off chance that I was still unconscious?" I thought out loud.

I was startled when I herd the door creek open again. I looked to see the stallion that I could care less if I never saw again. After Burner.

"Hay Rainbow. Hows it goin? I herd what happened and came to see if you were ok."

Smoldering anger and sorrow built up inside of me and I did my best to suppress it, but I could tell it was showing from the way the black pegasus reacted. He backed away slightly with an apologetic look on his face.

"Rainbow? What's wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong with me? What's wrong is you bucked up my life! You stole the mare I was a week from asking out! You created a sonic... Orange-boom in a shorter amount of time I had ever done! And out of the anguish you caused me, I almost killed Pinkie on accident! And I also can't fucking walk, thanks to you!" I screamed at After, causing the black stallion to back further away. It made me feel better now that I finally got that out.

"I didn't know. How do you expect anypony to know your intentions if you never share them with anypony!? And how's it my fault that you injured your self and my favorite party pony, besides Bass!? If anythin I should be pissed at you! Your recklessness almost causted you your life and the life a wonderful mare!" After lowered and shook his head. "Blamin me for you hurtin the friend of everypony here in Ponyville. How dare you? And after I sat in the buckin waitin room for two damn days for you to wake up!" He stomped his hoof on the floor. "I came to apologize for kickin your flank at flyin, but with the way you're actin, I don't think you deserve it. Now that I know that I whooped a jerk, I feel much better about it." He then turned to leave. "Wait until I tell Fluttershy how loyal the element of loyalty really is."

"Wait!" I almost wailed, putting my hoof out to stop him. By now the tears that I was holding back had over flowed from my eyes and were now pouring down my cheeks. Any other day, I would have lunged at him, but with my injuries I was stuck and my heart couldn't handle the stress of Shy knowing what I said. After stopped in his tracks, but didn't look at me.

"Why should I?" He spat the words like poison.

"B-because, the last thing I want to do, is hurt Fluttershy." I looked down at the sheets as my body forced me to cry. Tears dripped from my cheeks onto the white cloth as my pint up emotions broke from the iron cage that I kept them locked away inside of.

After Burner turned his head to look back at me. A slight grin on his lips. "Now that's the Rainbow Dash I wanted to hear."

I herd the soft clop of After's hooves against the tile floor as he approached the hospital bed. I then felt his strong fore legs wrap around my shoulders and pull me into a gentle embrace as I sobbed against his shoulder, matting the fur with tears.

I herd the door open and a comforting voice spoke. "Umm... A-after? I-is she, umm, awake?" Fluttershy asked from the door way.

"Hay Flutters. Yeah, shes awake." He replied, rubbing my back with his hoof. The built up pain and anger continued to over flow from me in the form of sobs and tears.

Fluttershy began to slowly approach the bed. "W-what happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later, when shes not like this."

**Alright! There's chapter 10, everypony! Hope you like it! I was gonna make this one a clop, but I decided to wait. -shrugs- If you hate me, that's just one more hater to add to my list.**

**Love, peace, and chicken grease! q3**

**Until next we meet, this is the one and only WaNnAbE_Viny$cratch, signing off! Brohooves to everypony!**


	11. A broken heart and a broken leg

**Sup everypony! Sorry for the late update. I was on vacation for a couple of weeks and then my laptop decided to die and then Luna sent me to the moon, cuz I changed my mind about chapter 10 being a clop, so yeah...**

**Any way, I'v got some fun stuff for these next few chapters.**

**Enjoy... q3**

_A week later after Rainbow's accident:_

The temprary quorters I was assigned to was pretty cozy, like a five star hotel. I lied in the king sized bed as I read over the spells held in Starcaster, refreshing my memory and trying to keep my sanity. For the past few days, I'v been trying to avoid all the princess' but one, only seeing the others ether by chance or by the need to. I didn't even go to the banquet hall to eat. I requested that all my meals be brought to me in my chambers.

The construction on my actual portionof the castle had yet to begin. Blue Blood was suposed to be in charge, but I'v herd nothing of his plans towords it.

_"You are conflicted about staying here, no?"_ Star spoke in my head.

"Yeah. I mean, I like it here, but it seems that they all have problems that would only cause mine to turn against us all." I replied flatly.

_"I understand perfectly."_

"I thought you might... I have no idea what I was trying to pull with Luna and the whole Molestia things given me nightmares. Quite frankly, I don't even want to talk about what Twi's goin through." I shook my head at the mention of the three princesses. "I'm completely confused about where to go with this."

_"I guess I did not understand as perfectly as I thought..."_ He trailed off.

I sighed as I grabbed the glass of whine that sat on the elegant dresser with my magic and brought it over to me. I stared at the scarlet liquid as I swirled it inside the glass, inhailing the aged aroma of cherries. I was one of the vary few that drink this type. I brought the glass up to my lips and took a few sips, relishing in the bitter taste. Being the heavy drinker I am, I quite enjoyed the bitterness of the formal drink. I then sent it back to its preavious placement.

I let out a yawn as I stretched like a cat, popping the joints in my fore legs before streching my wings, sighing as I felt the joints pop. "Dear Celestia, I need to get out." I groaned as I climed out of the bed and made for the door.

I froze when I her a knock at the door. I slowly cracked it with my magic aurora, showing the navy blue face of princess Luna.

"G-greetings Bass. We normally would have sent thy guard to fetch thou, but we request that we talk... Alone." She said in a soft voice.

"Umm... okay..." I could feel my self blush slightly from the mare as I opened the door to let her in, before leading her to the sitting room.

"First of all, we wish to apollogize for our actions from that day. We hath noticed thou avoiding contact with us and our dear sister. Our sister wishes to apologize as well, but thy did not wish to intrude." She said finally after we had settled on the opposing sofas. I sipped on the cherry whine that I had poured for my self. I had offered her some, but she respectfully refused.

"I-I just didn't want to get stuck in one of those situations again, at least not with Celestia... Or Molestia, whitch ever. And you realize that I could lose control as well. This castle wouldn't hold up to the fight that would break out. We would destroy it, Luna." I said as I stared at the scarlet liquid in my glass, before taking another sip.

"We under stand, witch is why we are sending thou home..." Luna trailed off. She looked saddened by this.

"L-luna, what's wrong?" I set my glass down and focused on her.

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked back at me. "We doth not want thou to go!" She wailed and leaped from her spot on the other sofa and landed on top of me before I could even react. She wrapped her fore hooves around my neck and cried into my shoulder, matting my fur."D-doth not leave us!"

I felt my cheeks burn red from the princess. "I-i... -ahem- I never said I was leaving..."

"W-wait..." She pulled back and looked me in the eye trough teary ones. "Thou d-doth not want to leave?"

"G-granted, I-i was conflicted about staying, but I n-never said I was gonna leave."

My eyes widened as Luna quickly leaned forward and locked lips with me, pressing her tongue against my lips, demanding access. She rolled me over onto my back and trailed her hoof across the sensitive membrains of my wings. I gasped from the contact, giving the princess full reign of my maw. My wings stiffened when she hit my most sesitive membrain. Waves of forced pleasure washed over my mind as her tongue wrestled my own. She tilted her head and pushed deeper into the kiss, pinning my head against the small pillow.

I finally got my fore hooves under her and pushed her back, breaking the kiss. I panted for breath before speaking. "L-luna... I-if this is gonna work, we need to take it slow. Don't get me wrong, my body wants to go the same rout, but we can't just jump straight into this... I-i'm not ready."

Luna nodded slowly. The tears from her earlier episode were still fresh in her navy blue eyes. "A-apollogies, Bass..." She went to pick her self up off of me, but I stopped her and pulled her back against my body. "What is thou doing?"

"I didn't say don't touch me."

Luna smiled widely and buried her muzzle in my chest. She wrapped her hooves back around me and squeezed me tight. The night princess looked adorable in the way she cuddled up to me. My cheeks ignighted into a blush.

"We are happy... Happy thou hath chosen to stay with us. Happy thou hath chosen not to leave with Twilight for Ponyville."

I slightly, but quicly sat up, causing Luna to squeak in shock. "Twi's leaving?"

"Y-yes. Something about a letter from Spike, saying miss Dash is in thy hospitle and miss Pinkie is in critical condition." She looked up at me from her possition. "She hath decided to leave imidiatly. Our dear sister had decided to send thou with her if thou was willing..."

"Pinkie..." My eyes widened slowly. "What the..."

"We are sorry we did not tell thou earlier. It hath slipped our mind."

I just cuddled Luna tighter. Worry coursed through my mind. "I just hope Pinkie's ok..." I trailed off.

_Ponyville hospitle: Rainbow Dash pov._

I lied back in the hospitle bed, trying to get comfortable. I had already read all of the Daring Doo books that Rarity had brought me three times each. Total boardom had settled over me.

My friends would visit every once in a while. After and Fluttershy were regulare visiters.

I let out a deep sigh. "Damn, this sucks..." I sad as I rubbed my stiff shoulder muscles.

I stared at my suspended leg. My thigh was wrapped in a thick itchy cast, keeping it from moving.

My ears perked up when I herd the door open. I then herd Redheart's voice. "Miss Dash, You have a visiter." I sat up, cradaling my right fore leg as I looked to see the white mare walk in followed by a magenta alicorn.

"Twi?" I asked, confused. "I thought you were in Canterlot with Bass... At least that's what I was told..."

Her head dropped slightly. "I was, but I left... H-he doesn't like me... After what I did..." She replied softly.

"I herd..." My mind went back to when After told me Bass' story. It was intreaging how all that could have happened from a love potion. My thought were cut short when I realized that Twilight had tried to ask me a question. "Sorry, what?"

Her eyes narrowed at me slightly. "I said, What happened? Spike didn't specify in the letter."

I looked down at the white bed sheets. "I-I... I was upset about something and I lost my cool. I didn't mean to hurt anypony..."

"You don't just lose your cool, Rainbow. I know you. What happened?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head as I felt my eyes water up. "I-its nothing..."

"Nopony does something like that for nothing." Twilight took a step towards me. "_What happened?"_

"I d-don't wanna talk about it!" I practicly yelled back.

I let out a starttled cry as I felt something grab me and force me back onto the bed. Twilight was now hovering above me. Her horn surounded by her magic aurora, telling me that her magic was holding me in place. Her face was one of pure anger and pain. I felt tears pour from my eyes as I struggled to break free. The pressure form the magic was hurting my injuries.

"What made you think it was ok to do it, Dash!? What made you hurt Pinkie!?" She growled at me.

"L-let me go!" I cried out as I struggled harder in vain. "Y-you're huting me!"

"Tell me what happened! Tell me!" The pressure increased on me, making me almost scream in pain.

"FINE! I'm a filly fooler! Happy!?" I screamed up at the mare as more tears streamed from my eyes.

The surprise from this made Twi lighten up a little. My injured joints ached and throbbed, making me cringe with every heart beat.

"I-I was gonna ask Fluttershy out! I had always liked her! I was g-gonna do it this Friday; on my day off from work! But After beat me at _everything_!" I continued as I glared at the Twilight through my teary vision. My physical pain blended with my mental pain, fueling a raging fire in my fractured heart. "I d-did the only thing I know! I flew fast, but Pinkie jumped out in front of me! I c-couldn't -hick- do anything about it. W-when I saw her... It was too late..."

Twilight's expression slowly softened into one of shame as tears of her own leaked from her eyes. Her magic dissapated and she flew back and landed softly by the bed. I quickly made to cradle my fore leg, witch was throbbing. I glared back at Twilight's shaking form. She was desperatly trying not to cry, but I wanted her to cry. "H-how does it feel? How does it feel to hurt an injured pony? Does it feel good?"

She slowly shook her head. Her lip trembaling. It was all she could take and she began to cry, her whimpers echoed around in the white room. Seeing her like this didn't make me feel any better, but what she did was uncalled for.

I spoke again as my body shook from pain. "You think I don't beat my self up every chance I get about hurting my little party mare? I understand After Burner yelling at me, cuz I insulted him. It wasn't my place... But you... You'v got no right. I don't give a shit if you're a princess. You're not gonna treat me like that, especially not when I'm stuck like this." I gestured to my broken leg. "I got my punishment. I don't need you to make me feel like shit, cuz you can't get a stallion to like you."

Twilight looked up at me. Streaks of tears ran down the fur of her cheeks.

I imediatly wanted to take back the 'you can't get a stallion to like you' comment. My eyes widened as the realization of what I said struck me.

She didn't say a word as she just stared at me. She then turned and galloped out the door, just when Reheart was about to walk in, almost knocking her and a cart of pain meds over. I put out a hoof to stop her, but she was already gone.

Nurse Redheart walked in, pushing the cart. A worried look was on her face as she got a look of me. "Umm, m-miss Dash? I-is everything alright?"

I didn't answer and just stared at the closed door, regreting everything. I then slowly looked down to my left at the cart of meds, glad that Redheart had brought them.

"Rainbow?" I felt a hoof on my shoulder.

I looked over at Redheart's worried face.

"Are you akay?" She asked softly.

I slowly shook my head as more tears distorted my vision. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hooves around the nurse's neck and clung to her as I softly wept. She struggled a bit, but soon began wrapped her own hooves around me, rubbing my back softly as the emotions flooded from me.

"I-I'm -hick- l-losing my... M-mind..." I whispered past my own whimpers.

**Pov change:**

_Rainbows... _That's all I remember before I had blacked out. I couldn't feel or see anything, past the rainbow that had burned it's self in the back of my mind.

_Rainbow... DASHIE!_

My eyes snapped open and a loud gasp escaped me. I glanced around the bright room. It was unbarabaly white and it hurt my eyes. I quickly tried to sit up, but hot flashes of pain ripped through my body, forcing me back down. I screamed in pain, squeezing my eyes shut. I herd voices. I felt hooves on me. I then felt the dark clutches of uncociousness envelop me once again.

**Yes! I'm done! what did ya think everypony?**

**Once again, sorry for the late update. School started up right in the middle of writing the chapter, so my time working on it has been limited. Next chapter is going to have a little more and I'm also not going to write anything about Bass. It's gonna all be ether Rainbow, After, or Pinkie. Yes, I'm bringing back, as you could see.**

**Thanks for your continued support!**

_**Until next we meet, this is the one and only WaNnAbE_Viny$cratch signing off. **_**Brohooves to everypony!**


	12. The domino effect

**Sup, everypony? Back again with some more fun stuff. I know somepony is going to hate me for the relationship between Bass and Luna and if you're one of them, I got some news for you...**

**I don't care! XD I love Luna, so stfu!**

**I also know that it's probably fucking with the rest of you who don't understand why Bass and Luna are in a relationship. The thing is, Bass had 1,500 years for the genes that would make it incest to bread out, making it completely possable for the relationship to blume, just fyi if you didn't see my little message in chapter 8.**

**Any way, enjoy everypony! q3**

My ears shot up as I herd what sounded like a high pitched scream echo through the building. Redheart quickly turned her head in the direction of Pinkie Pie's room. Worry and shock flashed through my mind, making me forget I was injured.

My eyes snapped wide open. "PINKIE!" I screamed as I used my fore hooves to leap from the bed, yanking the IV from my hoof. I then tried snap open my wings, only to land face first into the tile floor. My broken hind leg fell behind me, smacking the hard surface. The impact sent sharp pain through me, taring through my mind. A scream forced it's self from me, filling the room with my anguish.

"Miss Dash! What are you doing!?" The nurse scolded as she galloped over to help me, but she wasn't strong enough to lift my musculare form. She let go, leaving me sprawled out on the floor panting and in severe pain, and galloped to the door before throwing it open and calling another nurse in to help.

A moment later, a pink mare with a scarlet mane trotted in, glaring at me. I looked up at her miserablly through teared vision. She aproached me and wrapped her fore hooves around my waist as Redheart grabbed me by my shoulders. They hoisted me up and carried me back to the bed, lieing me back in the same position I was in previously.

I felt a sharp prick in my shoulder, but I was too shocked to flinch. I soon felt forced fatigue overcome me and pull me down into the dark clutches of unconciousness.

_**A day later, down the hall: Pinkie Pie pov**_

My eyes fluttered open and I was imediatly met by blinding light. I squinted at the brightness of the white room as I slowly turned my head to get a look at my surroundings. I cringed at the aches and pains in my neck as I looked over at a heart moniter to my left. The constant high pitched beeping of the machine echoed in the quiet room.

It was begining to drive me crazy at how bland the room was. How colorless it was. It made me want to blow down the walls with my party cannon. It was so blank. It needed bright pink everywhere.

My head throbbed. It probablly hurt, but I couldn't feel it.

I slowly tried to sit up, but felt sharp pain in my back, forcing me back down on the bed. I glanced around as tears blurred my vision. I was afraid.

_What happened to me? Why am I in so much pain? I was on my way to a party, when 'BAM!' rainbow and then blackness._

The tears trailed from my eyes as soft sobs escaped me.

Just then the door opened and an unsuspecting nurse trotted in with a small tray of syrenges filled with some sort of liquid held in her teeth. The mare was a light pink with a short scarlet mane. A cutie mark of a white heart with a pulse line across it was plainly visable on her flank. She wasn't even looking at me as she approached the bed.

"N-nurse..." I called out to her. My normally high pitched voice now sounded as quiet as Fluttershy's and was as scratchy as the sheets I was lying under, making me sound horrable.

The mare looked up at me. A startled look on her face. She set the tray down on the counter next to the sink. "Miss Pie?..."

"N-nurse... W-why am I... H-here?"

She swallowed before answering. "You were in an accedent. You and miss Dash... You were hurt pretty bad... Your head suffered the most damage... You were unconcious for four days... Thank Celestia miss Dash wasn't flying any faster. The impact would have killed you both."

My lip trembled as I listened to the mare explain my pradicament.

"D-Dashie? Where is she? C-can I see her?"

"I'm sorry, but Miss Dash is in no conditon to leave her bed and nether are you." She replied strernly.

"She's hurt too?... What happened!?" I yelled as I tried to sit up again, but was forced back down once again by my pain and weakness. "I-I want to see my friends! I want to see Dashie!" I cried out past tears and whimpers.

I struggled when I felt hooves wrap around me and try to hold me down. "Miss Pie! Please calm down! This will only make things worse!"

My breath caught in my throat as a painful violant stream of coughs forced me to stiffen and reel over the side of th bed. My deflated pink mane hung over my head. The long strait ends almost touched the floor. Tears dripped from my closed eyes.

"You are in no condition to leave this bed!" The mare exclaimed as she forced me back down on the bed.

"I... I-I want to see my f-friends..." I said weakly. "I w-want to see Dashie..." I was pretty much crying by now. "I-I -hick- Don't want to be stuck i-in here by my s-self..."

"Miss Pie... We cannot allow you to leave... Your condition is stable, but you are not yet healed... We cannot risk further injury..."

I looked up into her green eyes. My tears distorted the mare's face.

"Miss Dash is not allowed from her room until her femer has healed enough to where we see it fit to discharge her. You both are pretty much in the same boat."

"I want to see my D-Dashie..." I repeated, feeling a growing sadness in my gut.

"I know..." She slowly went from pinning me to hugging me. I hugged back and cried into her shoulder.

_**After Pinkie first awoke, Fluttershy's cottage: After Burner pov.**_

It was night by now. Me and Fluttershy had settled down for the night.

I lied sprawled out on my back on Fluttershy's soft bed, covered by the warm quilt. Shy's warm sleeping form clung to me like a child. I, on the other hoof, was wide awake. Constant worry for the two mares had kept me from drifting off to dream land, same as of most previous nights of this week. It pissed me off to no end.

I let out a deep sigh, finally giving up and just staring at the celing. I ended up thinking about what would happen if Pinke didn't wake up and the outcomes that my imgination came up with weren't pretty. I shook my head to clear it, not wanting to be up all night _and_ have waking nightmares. Pinkie was going to be fine... She has to be. Something in everypony would die if something bad happened to her. Hours passed like this until the sun finally broke through the hurison and its light flooded into the room. I decided to wait a little longer.

It was when I herd a few birds chirping from the living room, that I softly shook the timid mare awake. She moaned, obviously not wanting to let go of me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I guess we'll have to play it the hard way..." I groaned as I softly brushed my hoof against Flutter's side, getting a light giggle from her. I then jumped up and began to madly tickle her. She tried desperatly to roll away from me as she laughed uncontrollably.

"A-After! hahahahaa! P-please stop! Hehehahahaa! H-have mercy! Hahahahahaa!" She begged, tears of laughter formed in the corners of her clenched eyes.

A smile stamped its self on my face as I continued to tickle the mare. "What's the magic words?" I asked playfully, stopping to let her answer.

She panted, trying to catch her breath. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room. "A-After is the most k-kind hearted stallion in all of Equestria and I-I would rather be with no other." She said softly as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Dang, I was hopin' you forgot." I lied my self over her slightly smaller form, looking at her through half closed eyes.

Fluttershy tried to srink away, her blush deepening.

I chuckled and kissed her. I was trying not to let her cuteness get to me. I didn't think she was ready to lose her virginity yet... Well that is, until I felt her push back into the kiss and rub her body up against me. I shivered from the contact, not expecting anything of the sort from the timid mare. I broke the kiss and looked down at her. Her eyes were practiclly begging me to continue.

"Are you sure?" I asked, staring back at her. "We've only known each other personaly for a week and I think sleepin' in the same bed was a little far..."

She looked away, blushing madly. "I-I'm s-sorry, umm, After..."

"Hay, I'm not mad. Its just I don't think ether of us are ready yet."

She shrank further away, her lip trembling as if she was scared. Dear Celestia, she was cute! I leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips before rolling off of her and lieing back down next to her.

"Its just that I think we may be takin' things a little fast."

Fluttershy looked away, hiding her face behind her fore hooves. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry..." She repeated. I could her a slight tremble in her voice as if she was close to tears.

I sighed and wrapped my fore hooves around her and pulled her against me, wrapping my wing around her back. I looked into her teary eyes. "Look... I'm not upset... And if you don't wipe those tears out of your eyes and go back to your normal unbarablly cute self, I'll tickle you until you pass out." I said with a devious grin.

Her eyes widened as a blush formed on her face again. "Y-you wouldn't..."

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Try me..."

Fluttershy quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at me pleadingly.

I chuckled and let her go before climbing out of the bed and made for the bathroom to wash up. (I'd prefer not to go into detail about him taking a piss, thank you)

As I walked from the bathroom towards the kitched, I saw that Fluttershy had already taken care of most of the feeding and it was my job to wash the breakfest dishes and help with the out door animals. I stepped into the kitchen to find the timid mare already warming the stove. A box of pancake mix sat on the counter next to her. She was buisy getting the other ingrediants and the mixer bowl, so she didn't notice me approach.

I quietly stalked closer until I stood right behind her before grabbing her and pressing her back against my warm chest.

Fluttershy let out a high pitched sqeak as she was yanked into my embrace, but quickly relaxed when I softly kissed her neck. I felt her wings stiffen against me as she moaned from my gentle touch.

"You want some help, hun?" I asked in a low tone.

"N-no... I-I-I d-don't need any, umm, h-help..." She stamered as she tried to wiggle free from my grip.

"Aww, cummon... I wanna help." I begged playfully, nuzzling against her neck.

"A-After... P-please..."

I chuckled and let her go, letting her get back to cooking. Her wings were stiff and unmovable and she was shaking like a leaf. It was obvious how she felt about me and that was going to make controling my self around her a lot harder.

I trotted back into the living area as the small animals began to gather there. I looked over at Tank, Rainbow's large green tortis that had somehow saved her plot. The tortis slowly grinned up at me. Fluttershy had told me that he liked me cuz I reminded him of Dash.

"Sup, Tank? You doin' alright?"

He slowly nodded and went back to conversing with the other animals.

I walked over and lied down on the couch, waiting for breakfest to be ready. A couple of birds flew over and landed on my shoulders, singing their toons and nuzzling against me.

The animals had grown somewhat attached to me over the short time I had been here. They were cute and most of them were nice. (Angel being the exeption)

I jumped when I felt something drop hard on my back, scaring the birds. I quickly snapped my head around to see what it was and was met by two creepy unblinking purple reptilan eyes staring back at me. I cried out in shock as I fell to the floor with a loud thud. The little aligator landed right back on top of me and continued staring. He let out a little toothless yawn and kneeded my chest fur as I calmed down, realizing it was only Pinkie Pie's pet aligator, Gummy.

"We need to get you a bell..." I said to the little reptile as I lightly stroked his head.

I herd Fluttershy's voice call from the kitchen. "I-is everything alright in there, After?" Her voice full of concern.

"Y-yeah... I'm good, Gummy just gave me a little fright, that's all." I called back as I slowly brought my self back onto my hooves. Gummy latching him self to my orange mane with his strong jaw and hanging from it like a decoration, like he would do with Pinkie. I then trotted into the kitchen to see how close breakfest was to being done.

The smell of maple and pancakes hit my nostrils as I walked up behind her again. I looked over her shoulder to see that she had already made quite a few, making my mouth water as I stood there.

"Its been a minute sinse I'v had pancakes... This should be awsome..." I said quietly to her, being sure not to scare her.

Her ears perked up and a slight giggle escaped her. "Well, you're in for a real treat." She said giddily "Because ther're almost done."

I tapped my fore hooves on the floor in anticipation, my mouth watering all the more for my Flutter's cooking.

"Done." She sang when she flipped the last steaming hot pancake onto a tall stack of others just like it.

"You are just too good, Fluttershy..." I said, staring wide-eyed at the steaming hot food. I herd a loud growl come from my stomach, making me sound like a primal beast.

Fluttershy looked back at me, smiling widely. "Someponys hungry."

"You know it." I grinned back.

"After. Please go sit at the table. I'll get your plate ready."

_**Just a few clips of the side stories to give me and Bass a short break. This chapter would have been posted sooner, but I got sick today. The same day that I finish it. Next chapter is gonna be about Bass.**_

_**Oh before I forget, sorry if everypony thinks I had Fluttershy be too assurtive in the earlier capters and in this one. I just wasn't paying attention when I did it, plus I was high, so meh.**_

_**Until next we meet, this is the one and only WaNnAbE_Viny$cratch signing off. Brohooves to everypony! q3**_


	13. Molly strikes again

_**Hay everypony! Its the wannabe again, bringing you some more fun stuf.**_

_**Brace your self for the coming vortex of darkness and shadows, for Sinister shall return! And I can tell you no more, other than there will be violance.**_

_**By the way, this is going to be a clop... And, uh, Its a rape... If you no likey... no fuckin ready.**_

_**Enjoy! q3**_

I let out an exasperated sigh, feeling the warm water drench me and soak deep into my fur. The comfortable warmth releaving pent up stress and put me in a state of a relaxed trance. The warmth felt relaxing to my wings, unknotting my tense shoulder muscles. I looked up to let the water roll down my mane. The wetness took away its anti-gravity property for the time being.

I was standing alone in one of the castles large showers, relashing in the silence of solitude. I was already clean and was now just letting the silence comfort me further. Not a single thought drifted through my mind.

"For fucks sake, I needed some alone time." I thought out loud.

The days I'v spent in this castle had begun to blend to gether with trying to stay clear of Celestia or Molestia or whoever she is. Luna was being pretty damn clingy, hardly ever letting me out of her sight for longer than fifteen minutes. Twilight was gone. Blue Bood seemed to dislike me. And Cadance acts like shes my mother. Gods, will I ever get a break!?

Just then, my ears perked up as I herd the door to the private bath area creak open and soflty shut. I didn't pay it any mind, thinking it was a servent mare bringing me towels. It wasn't until the shower door swung open, that I quickly turned to see none other than the tall white form of Celestia. A blush quickly rose to her face as she stared at my wet form.

I felt my self blush as well, not expecting anypony to barge in like that. Especially not with me soaked and exposed.

I watched in horror as a slight grin slowly inched its way across her lips. Her mane slowly changin tone to a sparkling light pink.

"Aparently not..." I thought, answering my earlier question as I slowly backed away.

She slowly stepped into the shower, letting the water soak her pink mane.

"M-Molestia?..." I squeaked when my rump hit the wall. My fear quicky bagan to rise.

She giggled, inching closer. "Hello, Bass... Looks like me and you have some alone time... And in one of my most favorate of places."

We were now standing snout-to-snout. My heart raced and my knees grew weak. I realized that there was nopony to help me this time... I was utterly screwed... I mean that literally. This was not going to end well.

I cried out in fear as I felt Molestia's magic grab me and force my back against the wall. I stared helplessly back at the princess as the distance closed between our lips until she roughly pressed hers against mine. Deep moans of forced pleasure escaped me as I felt Molly's hoof rub along my sensetive wing membrains. I gsasped loudly when I felt her other hoof rub agaist my sheathed member, once again accedentally giving her full access to my maw. She forced my lips ferther appart with her own as her toungue slithered into my maw and wrestle my own into submission.

I jurked against the magic bonds, but the magic tightened with my every movement. I soon began to tire. My body betraying me for the lusty princess as she rubbed me harder, making my mind blur with waves of euporia.

She soon broke kiss. I gasped for air, having not been able to breath vary well from being forced against a wall. She looked at me through half lidded eyes, licking her lips. "Do you have any idea how much I missed how good you taste, Bass?"

I felt my stomach drop when Molestia's magic yanked me from the wall and pinned me to the wet floor. I grunted when she dropped the weight of her plot on my stomach. Her hooves trailed my form, sending shivers down my body.

I spoke up in a cracking tone. "C-common, Molly... You d-don't want... T-to do this..." I pleaded up at her with fear filled eyes.

"Oh, There's so many reasons why you're wrong." Molestia stated back. She leaned forward and dragged her warm tongue across the fur of my chest up to the base of my neck, making me shudder and moan. Gods did I need it, but I didn't want it. My thoughts were cut short when I felt her bite down on my neck as she rubbed my wings.

I felt her rump rub against my slowly stiffening member, sending shivers up my back.

"Oooh, somepony's exited." She whispered into my ear as she began to grind her wet lower lips across my trobbing length.

"P-please... No... D-don't!" I begged the princess.

"Shut up!" Molestia exclaimed and slapped hard me across my snout.

I whimpered from the flashes of pain. She put her hoof under my chin and made me look her in the eye. "I'm going to fuck your lights out... Your innosance will be mine." Her giggles made me even more afraid of her.

I groaned when I felt her lift her rump and rest her moist lips against my head. With a divious grin, Molestia pushed against my length until my head popped inside of her warm cunt. "Oh Gods!" I exclaimed as she slowly slid down my cock, taking me deeper and deeper. Her inner muscles milked at my senitive flesh, making me go cross eyed. Her low moans making her sound innocent... Well as innocent as a lusty princess could be. I grunted, feeling my self boddom out deep inside the mare.

"Oooh... That's good..." Molestia moaned, rolling her stomach. Her inner muscles tightened and rippled along my length.

I slowly looked up at the pleasured princess as she stared down at me seductivly.

"This, my prince, is where it gets fun..."

My mind went blank. This was happening. With somepony I barily knew. Tied against my will. For the love of Luna, It felt good, but this is rape!

With a low growl, Molestia slowly lifted her rump, sliding my throbbing cock from her deep crevice. She then began to

gyrate her hips, bucking against me, driving me in and out of her cunovlisng cunt. Her warm liquids slicked her inside, making the passage easier.

My senses began to blur from the masive amounts of euphoria, all but killing my sense of reason. To my horror, I slowly began to enjoy it. Molly squeaked and moaned as she heatedly fucked me, making me want it so much more. I was going to greatly regret this when I get my senses back.

By now, she was relentlessly pounding me, driving my cock repeatedly in and out. Her muscles began to constrict around me. The hot noises she was making quickly turned to pleasured screams.

She was close.

The tightening of her muscles made the unbarable friction increase subnantually, rapidly driving me over the edge. I felt a building preasure in my stomach. My throbbing flesh became ever so much more sensitive the more the princess rode it.

With one last powerful stroke of her hips, Molestia dropped all her weight on my crotch, taking me deep inside of her orgasming cunt. Her hot liquids pourd from around my thick length, spilling onto my stomach. She scremed in ecstacy as her body spazmed from the explosive orgasm.

I reared my head back, growling as her inner milking muscles forced me to climax. My stomach muscles tightened as my back arched hard. My thick member pulsed violetly inside of the spazming princess before I exploded, filling Molly to the brim with my warm seed. Our mixed fluids spilled out onto my gut, making my fur all sticky.

Soon my muscle spazms stopped and I dropped my head back onto the wet floor. I was panting hard. Molly swayed weakly on top of me. The shower continued to spray warm water over the both of us, washing the sweat from our tired forms.

"W-well now... That wasn't all that bad now, was it?" She said in a exousted tone as she slowly slid my cock from her used cunt. The over sensitive muscle flopped down on my stomach with a dull thud.

The shock of what had happened finally reached me as my mind cleared. "Y-you... You -pant- r-raped me..." I spoke softly.

Molestia giggled. "Oh, come off it. We both know how much you looked like you needed it... And as a bonus, you're not a virgin any more."

My shock quicky turned to anger. I would have struck her if I wasn't pinned by magic. I tried to smother the rage, knowing damn well what would happen if I lost control, but I was too tired to force it back. "You don't understand! You took the only thing I have left to give to anypony special!" I growled up at the mare, making her flinch slightly. "Now I have _nothing_! Stripped of my innosance and what was left of my pride, left with only the pain of my memories! To think, the _only_ family I have left would do such a thing."

"Oh, please... We both know you enjoyed it. The least you could do, is be just a little greatful."

My lid exploded. Rage spilled over the edges and drowned my sense of reason. Something dark stirred deep inside of me, but I didn't pay it any mind. I was too pissed. "GREATFUL!?" I roared at her. My magic exploded from my horn, shattering the magic bonds. Then grabbing Molestia in my green aurora. The mare squeaked in shock as she was lifted in the air. I slowly stood back up onto my hooves. The darkness in my soul began to expand, filling my being with hatred.

I glared deep into her eyes, relashing in the fear I saw as my armor formed on my upper body. My black and green helm latched to my head.

"C-common, Bass... Y-you don't want to do this." She squeaked from the feild of magic surrounding her.

"Oh, there are so many reasons why you're wrong." I said with a sadistic smile.

Her face slowly turned to one of pure horror.

Laughing maddly, I flicked my head to the side and sent the princess flying through the thin wall and tumbling into a wide sub corridor. A servent that was trotting through dropped the tray she was carying in shock, spilling its contents onto the floor.

I walked throught the hole in the wall and stepped into the corridor. I glared at the mare lieing on the hard floor. Her wet mane spilled over her face. "W-who are you?" She growled.

I stood there, glaring at her calmly as she stood. "You may call me Sinister Bass. Nightmare of the prince of harmony."

She sunk into a fighting position, growling at me.

I grinned. "Lets see how much of a nightmare you really are."

With out a word of a response, Molestia leaped at me at full speed and hoofed me hard in the snout. Pain flashed throuh my shout as I stumbled back. She then threw me further down the corridor with her magic before leaping after me.

I landed roughly on my hooves, grabbed her in my fore legs and, and threw her against the wall. I grabbed her in my magic and threw her into the opposing wall. I then let her fall to the floor, where she lied there crumpled and motionless. She was still breathing, so I hadn't killed her, but Celestia was deffinatly going to be feeling that when she wakes.

I watched as the Molestia pink slowly faded from her mane giving it back its original colors.

I turned and began to walk away, but stopped. I slowly turned and looked back at the awestruck servent. A gray mare with a white mane put up in a bun. She flinched and began to back away. I narrowed my eyes at her. "If you breath a word of what you saw... I will find you... and I will kill you. _Understood?"_ I growled towards her.

The mare nodded furiously. Fear was plainly written scross her face.

"Good..." I about faced and continued down the corridor. My helm slowly faded.

_**Alright everpony! What ya think?**_

_**I must appologise to the creator of Molestia for the violant use of Molly in the fic. I meant no direspect, just wanted to have a few twists.**_

_**Btw, this is my first clop, so meh. It might not be all that good, but I'v seen a lot worse.**_

_**And just so everypony knows, this story really has no story line. I'm making it up as I go. I have no idea how long this story is going to be... I'm planing on making it the first of many chain stories, linking to others that I make later.**_

_**Anyway, this is the one and only WaNnAbE_Viny$cratch signing off. Brohooves to everypony! q3**_


	14. Forgiveness is earned

**I'm back everypony! Ya miss me?**

**This one's going to be a little more confusing. My story is getting interesting and can only go further. I have so many ideas for later chapters and the're just about to make my head explode!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Ponyville, Rainbow Dash pov:**_

"Good news miss Dash! Your discharge papers are in." Red heart said. She was looking at the clip board that she held in the crook of her hoof. "We just need your signature and you'll be good to go."

My mood brightened slightly at not being cooped up in a hospitle bed 24/7. "That's good..." I said with a sigh. I didn't exactly feel like leaving Pinkie behind though.

She handed me a pin, holding it between her teeth. I took it from her and held it in my own. She then gave me the clip board with the discharge papers. I scribbled my signture across the line and gave her the pin back.

Red heart looked at the papers, smiling. "Alright, I'll be right back." She said then trotted out the door. She came back a moment later, pushing a wheel chair.

Red heart helped me from the bed and into the mobile chair. I was glad that I was doped up on pain meds. It probably would have hurt a lot trying to get situated in the stiff seat.

"Now remember, you're gong to have to take it easy until that leg is healed. That means _no_ stunts!" She scalded. "You might also want to find somepony to help take care of you, at least until you can move around on your own."

I slowly nodded. I didn't want to have to burden anypony, but I wouldn't be able to take care of my self for some time. I just had to find somepony willing. Fluttershy was a deffinate no, due to my feelings for the timid mare. Rarity has too many things to do and would drive me up the wall with her sassy attitude and constant complaining about doing things for me. AJ was out of town and Big Mac is too shy of me to touch me. Derpy would just cause more damage. My only option would be... Twilight.

"I-I think I have somepony..." I said softly as we made our way down the hall.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, I think I know somepony who can help..." I said a little louder.

"Who?" She asked as we pushed through the lobby doors.

"Twilight."

"Miss Sparkle? The princess that left in tears a few days ago?"

That hurt a little that she was seen by everypony from my room to the lobby. I slowly nodded my head.

We were now standing in front of the hospitle, well she was, me not so much. I looked out into the hilly green feild that spanned from the building, then looked down the dirt path towards Ponyville. I wasn't looking forward to rolling my injured ass all the way back home.

"Alright, you're free to go. You'll need to come back in a few weeks for a follow up. We'll send your follow up date through mail."

"Thanks..." I sighed as she walked back inside, leaving me alone.

I sighed again and began to wheel my self down the path, cursing the whole way about not telling my friends about being discharged today. My fore legs ached from the lack of use over the last couple of weeks.

I passed by Bass' house on the way. I wished so bad at the moment that he was there as I wheeled by. Luckily, Ponyville wasn't that far from here.

Finally reaching sugar cube corner, I began to make my way towards Twilight's home/library. My shoulder muscles burned from the constant use. The large tree soon came into view as I slowly approached. If Twi wasn't there, hopefully Spike was.

I slowly brought my self to a halt right in front of the door. "For the love of Celestia! This is one of those times I wish I had magic!" I growled. I slowly tried to sit up to knock on the door, but the sharp pain in my leg forced me back in the stiff seat, so I just kicked the door with my good leg. The loud bang from the rough contact echoed inside the home.

Not long after that, the door slowly creaked open to show a conserned and scared looking Spike. "Rainbow? I didn't know you were getting home today. Geez... You look worse than I thought. What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to talk to Twilight." I said in a small voice. The memory of the day I made her cry replaying over in my head.

"I'm... Not sure that's such a good Idea..." He said weakly. He kept taking fearful glances behind him. "S-she's kinda... Upset..."

"Upset? What's going on, Spike?" I demanded in stronger tone.

He sighed and dropped his head. "I'll show you." He gestured for me to come inside.

I slowly rolled my self through the door and into the darkened library. I looked around at the mess of books that littered the floors of the normally clean library. This worried me. Normally Twi was all ocd, cleaning everything in sight. "What happened?" I asked the purple dragon softly.

He just looked up at me and said. "You'll see..." He then ran up to her bed area.

I waited for a moment before he returned with a miserable Twilight directly behind him. Her head hung low. Her mane looked wild and unkept. Her fur stuck out at odd angles. She looked worse than her home. She slowly looked up and met my gase. Her magenta eyes were glassy and sad.

"Twilight..." Was all I managed to say.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said and dropped her head again.

I shook my head to clear it. "No Twilight... I'm sorry. What I said wasn't cool. It didn't matter what you did, I shouldn't have said that. That was a stupid thing to say and I regret every word. Could you ever forgive me?"

Twilight slowly looked back up at me. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't say a word, insted, she jumped up and wrapped me in a tight hug.

At first, I was startled, but I quickly relaxed and hugged her back, happy to have my egg head back.

"Y-you were right... I am selfish. Too selfish for such good friends." She whispered.

"Shut up. Just shut up." I softly ordered in her ear. "I came here cuz I need your help to take care of me. I... Can't..." My pride was a little hurt from my confession.

She squeazed me tighter. "Of course, Rainbow. You're in good hooves."

_**Bass Booster pov, Canterlot:**_

I sat back on my hounches, gazing over the edge of the main balcony of the castle towards the small town of Ponyville. The sun sat low in the sky, shining its intence rays across the land scape. It was a beautiful view.

Construction on my portion of the huge royal estate had been under way for quite some time. The siloette of a tall tower had begun to take shape. I had requested for a look out observatory to be constucted for my own personal fancy of the night at the top of the tower.

It had been a few days since the Molestia incident and Celestia hadn't come out of her chambers once. I was beginning to worry that Sinister had hurt her too bad. I had only meant for him to scare her. The guilt of letting him do it was eating me like an all you can eat buffet. And thanks to Celestia's injuries, Luna had to temporarily take over the responsibility of the sun and moon, but the night princess had left to fetch a vary important guest and won't be back for a day or two, so in the mean time, I was left to run things.

I sighed and shut my eyes for a moment. My mind swam with criss-crossing thoughts. It was nearing time for me to rase the moon. The instructions were simple enough, though I'm not sure what side effects my type of magic would have on it.

The sun was slowly sinking below the hurizon and would soon vanish, making way for the moon. My stomach filled to the brim with butterflies. This was going to be the greatest thing I'v ever done in my life.

The last of the bright yellow sphere sank below the mountains. I took a deep beath. "Show time..."

My horn began to burn as I summoned my magic. Green power began to swirl around me. My magic charging into one powerful mass. I angled my horn off into the opposing direction of the setting sun and released the built up magic. A wide green beam of light shot from the spiraled tip of my horn and rocketed towards the east. The entire hurizon erupted in an explosion of neon green.

I slowly began to tilt the beam of magic towards the black sky. The glowing edge of the moon began to peek above the hurizon as I canceled my magic. I dropped to the floor, panting. The intence use of magic had some what drained me.

I slowly brought my self back up onto my hooves and looked up at the black starry void of a sky. A smile inched across my lips. I had risen the moon. I glanced over at the glowing sphere. A slight neon green hue radiated from its white surface.

"Well... Isn't that beautiful." I said, still smiling at the sky.

"Yes it is." A familiar mares voice said from behind me.

I quickly spun around and was met by Celestia's tall form. Bandages wrapped around her head and left fore leg.

"P-princess..."

"Hello, Bass. How are we doing tonight?" She asked in a concerned voice. Her expression soft.

"I... Uhh... Me? W-what about you? You look like hell!" I exclaimed, pointing my hoof at her.

"I know... I must appologize for the event that took place the other day... And for avoiding everypony." Her expression slowly saddened.

I sighed. "Its not your fault... I understand entirely... I almost hurt my best friends because I lost it. They fear me now... Like I'm some sort of monster... I mean, I guess I am... Gods, I even hurt you, the princess of the sun."

Her expression didn't change. She just stood there, closer to tears. "I-I hadn't ment for it to happen agian. It IS my fault you turned. My fault you hurt me. My fault that I now own your virginity. My fault that my own sister hates me." She said then bowed her head and almost quietly sobbed.

I slowly walked up to her and placed my fore hoof on her shoulder. I was still a bit uneasy around her, but it killed me to see her like this. "Hay, look at me."

Celestia's head slowly lifted and looked back into my eyes. Her own pink ones shimmered in the dim light of the moon. Tears streamed from her eyes down her cheeks.

"Don't beat your self up about things you can't control. For the love of Luna, I'v been doing that for the last few weeks and I regret every second of it. There are ways of controling it. I know there are, but you need help. Let us help you. I can't bare to see anypony suffer like this, not after what I'v been through my whole life." I begged her in a soft voice.

Celestia's lip quivered slightly. "D-do you really think y-you can help?"

I shrugged. "Considering, the other day was only my second out break, I would think Luna's help is working."

She then leaped up and wrapped me in a tight hug. I was shocked and almost fell from the exess weight. A light blush warmed my face.

"Thank you." The mare whispered in my ear.

"You're too good of a mare not to have friends that can help."

She pulled away, blushing. "You're sweet."

"So, tell me about this important guest. Who is it?" I asked her. I was curious as to why Luna would go through all this trouble for one pony.

She closed her eyes, smiling. "Ah... The great Adrian Abendroth..."

My eyes widened in shock. "Abendroth? As in the son of prince Kegan Abendroth?"

She nodded.

"But I thought the Abendroth bloodline ended when Kegan sealed himself away half a century ago." I said in awe.

"He had a son before he locked him self away. Luna was given the responsibility of taking care of him. He was quite... a hoof full around the castle." Celestia explained.

I just gazed at the white mare. I was speachless. The soul remaining member of the Abendroth family and I get to meet him.

She tiled her head a little to the side. "Bass, are you alright?"

I shook my head, clearing my shock. "Yeah, I'm fine. We should get back inside. Its late and I'm a little tired from rasing the moon."

Celestia giggled. "That's right, that was your first time. Exausting, isn't it?" She then looked up at the glowing sphere. "Though, you did exelent on your first try. It took Luna hours just to get her magic right."

"Interesting" I said as I began to make for the wide entrerance arch way with Celestia right behind me.

"Mmm hmm..."

_**Luna pov, Abendroth estate:**_

"Are thou sure thou have everything?" I asked the prince from the other room.

"Of course. I just need my father's robe... If I can find it." A deepish voice called back.

"Well, please do hurry. We doth not wish to be late." I said, looking over at the elegant clock.

A moment later, a tall jet black stallion emerged from the other room, dressed in a shadow black robe. His stature always interested me. He had a strong musculare form from his constant physical training. His wings were dragonic, like Bass', and were folded against his sides. He didn't much look like a changling other than his dark green reptilian eyes and the long fangs that over lapped his lower gaw and hung low over his chin. His mane was long, rolling over his shoulders and was filled with odd holes. He was cute for what he is. "Right, I'm ready." He said as multiple bags levitated from behind him, surrounded by his dark green aurora.

I smiled at the mutant changling. "Shall we, Adrian?" I asked and gestred towards the exit.

He nodded and walked past me, carrying his bags towards the transport blimp.

Adrian Abendroth isn't your average changling. His father, Kegan Abendroth had been the son of the Queen Crysalis, but was also a very powerful experiment. The blood of a phenix flowed through his veins. Adrian him self had inherited some of his fathers abilities as well as his mother's. Giving him the full powers of a nightmare, but also giving him the curse of a vampire.

We walked up the gang way up into the belly of the ship. The ship its self was a large battle cruiser. Thick plated armor lined its flanks and glistened in the dim light of the moon. I led Adrian to the captons quarters after making sure his bags were situated in the cargo bay.

"Is thou comfortable?" I asked him right as I was about to leave. He was lieing on the wide bed, looking down at his fore hooves.

He nodded and pulled a thick spell book from his carry-on, diveing strait into his studdies.

I sighed and left, closing the door behind me. He was just as cut off as I remember him being from his first visit. He reminded me a lot of Bass and that made me want to hurry home and cuddle with the purple alicorn.

I slowly made my way towards the comand bridge. Midshipmen pass me by as I approached the main look out deck, bowing as they saw me. I opened the thick door to the comand deck and walked through. The capton quickly stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease, capton." I said calmly to the battle hardened stallion.

He dropped his salute. "Ship is primed and ready for launch. Awaiting orders princess."

"Let us go home, capton Aviator."

He saluted again and quicly made for the intercom, speaking in a deep comand voice. "Raise the gang way and ready for take off! We've got pressious cargo and if he isn't kept happy, I'll have your flanks!" His voice echoed through out the ship.

Moments later, we were air born, flying full speed through the night sky.

_**Well, there's 14. Hope you enjoyed, everypony!**_

_**I must thank Kegan and Adrian Abendroth for letting me use Adrian. If you want to know more about where he came from, you should check out his stories.**_

_**Any way, I'v been working on these chapters nonstop. I just hope I'm still doing a good job. I mean at least I'm not messing up as bad on the grammar.**_

_**Adrian: Greetings everypony! I wish to give you all my thanks for reading WaNnAbE's fic. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**This is the one and only WaNnAbE_Viny$cratch signing off. Brohooves to everypony!**_


	15. The changeling prince

_**Sup everypony? Last chapter I introduced a borrowed OC of a good friend of mine. If you would just pay attention to him, he plays a key part in helping keep Bass' sanity by giving him somepony to relate to**__**.**_

_**Oh, before I forget. I'v decided just to make this an introduction story, introducing the main character and giving a story of how he got to be a known royal. So, yeah... This story's not going much further. This just sets the stage for other stories, so yeah.**_

_**Enjoy! q3**_

I slowly woke to the soft touch of a warm body cuddling up against me. Gentle fore legs wrapped around my upper body. A soft mare's voice spoke through my fuzzy mind. "Greetings Bass... Thy must awaken. There is somepony we want thou to meet."

"Ugh... G-give me a minute." I said in my half asleep state. I rolled over and nuzzled into Luna's neck.

"Hurry, thy wants to meet thou." She said in a giddy tone. I felt her hoof rub my wing, making it very hard to fall back asleep.

"Alright, alright. I'm up..." I groaned, letting out a jaw popping yawn.

She released me from her grip, giggling at me.

I slowly sat up and stretched my wings, sighing as the joints popped. I then slid off the bed and stood by it, waiting for the princess to lead the way. I was still somewhat tired and swayed slightly on my hooves.

Luna jumped from my bed and pranced towards my door, swinging her hips. She gestured with her horn for me to follow, before trotting out. I sighed and followed her down the corridor.

She then led me down the main corridor, towards the throne room. The muffled sound of conversation radiated from behind the large fortified doors of the throne room as we approached.

Luna trotted in front of me as we got closer to the doors. She reached up and knocked loudly on the hard wood. The loud bang echoed through the halls. The door lit up a bright gold and slowly creaked open, revealing Celestia and a black stallion alicorn with dragon like wings. His green reptilian eyes widened at seeing me, obviously not expecting another prince alicorn to approach him. He looked around about my age, but an alicorn can look young for thousands of years.

My own eyes widened as the realization of who he is struck me like a hoof to the face. "Adrian Abendroth..." I breathed in awe. The day before, Starcaster had informed me of where Adrian had come from. Adrian himself being the off spring of Kegan and the physical form of Nightmare Moon. And Kegan being the son of queen Chrysalis herself.

"Ahh, You're here." Celestia said giddily. "Come… I wish for you to meet The beloved Adrian Abendroth. He and Luna arrived early this morning." She gestured towards the changeling prince.

Adrian cocked his head to the side. A curious look on his face. "And this is…?"

I shook my head. "Where are my manners? Prince Bass Booster, prince of harmony. I'v been staying at the castle for about half a month."

"Ah, yes. The guest that princess Twilight had brought from Ponyville. Luna told me about you. I heard you were quite the loner, avoiding everypony for most of your visit." He said with a quick glance at Celestia. The gesture hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I rather not talk about it, if it's good with you." I replied to his movement.

"But thou most certainly wasn't avoiding us for vary long." Luna cooed, rubbing herself against me. Her soft wings brushed against my own, making me shiver slightly.

Adrian looked at me questioningly.

"Little mishap that sorta turned to my favor… Tell you about it later."

"Mishap, indeed. Last we remember, thou kissed _us_." Luna corrected. "The mishap was when Cadance took thou away."

I sighed. "I wasn't ready for what you had planned, Luna… Obviously, Cadance could feel that… But it doesn't make me like you any less. Now please, can we not discuss this right now?"

"Aww, Bass. What's wrong? Getting all touchy in front of our guest?" Celestia joked.

I tried to hide behind Luna as I felt myself blush in embracement. Both mares giggled at me.

"Your majesties. If I may… Could Bass and I have a word alone?" Adrian spoke up past the giggles of the two princesses.

"But of course… Anything for my dear two princes."Celestia cooed almost seductively. Both her and Luna then slowly strode out of the room, closing the door behind them.

As soon as the mares had left, Adrian began to look me up and down, circling around to get a 360 view. He stopped at my blank flank. (Bass only has a cutie mark on one side! Just making sure everpony remembers.)

"Interesting... You seem to be one of a kind. A pony with only one mark... Is just about the rarest thing you will ever find. What, pray tell, was your occupation before Twilight stole you away?" He asked.

"I was a dj... Why?"

"A... dj?" He asked curiously.

I widened my eyes at the stallion. "You've never herd of a dj?"

"I'm afraid not... Would you be so kind as to enlighten me?"

"Well... It's a type of musician... that uses computerized sounds to mix, enhance, or create music." I replied. Where the hell has he been?

"Interesting... I'd like to hear this type of music some time." He said with a smile. His fangs glistened in the sunlight that poured in from the balcony.

"Would be a pleasure. I'm always free to give somepony a demonstration." I replied with a light chuckle, eyeing his pure white fangs.

"Great... Now, one other thing. I heard you had royal blood from Luna... How is that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, it's kind of a long story..."

He took a step towards me. "I'm all ears."

_After the long story of Bass' ancestors:_

"W-well... That's an interesting tale... The descendant of Starcaster... How did you find out about this? He was very thorough when it came to erasing himself from history, even going as far as wiping the memory of him from everypony." He said in shock.

"I own the vary book he sealed himself inside of." I answered. This had been the first time I had to explain it my self without the help of Star.

"Impossible... That book was lost over one thousand years ago. Where ever did you find it!?" He exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"It was hidden in Twilight's library... Well, not exactly hidden..."

He tapped his hoof on the floor. "But how would it of ended up there? An obvious place like that."

I shook my head. "Maybe it was so obvious, that nopony could find it unless they were looking."

Adrian looked back up at me. "That's a very wise way of putting it. You are saying you were meant to find it because you were looking?... But for what?"

I smiled. Only one word came to mind. "Enlightenment, Adrian... What I'v always searched for."

"Indeed... Either way, I would much like to have a few words with my old friend, Starcatser." He said with a wide grin.

Behind me, I herd the large doors creak open. "Can we come back in?" Celestia's voice called, making my ears twitch.

"Of course, your highness." Adrian replied.

The gentle clop of two sets of hooves met my ears as the two princesses walked back in. I looked over at Luna and smiled.

"So, how are you liking the new prince, Adrian?" Celestia asked the changeling.

"I find him quite interesting... I do believe we will get along nicely, won't we Bass?"

I quickly looked back over at the two alicorns. "W-what? Oh, y-yeah! Should be great."

I felt Luna rub up against me again, making me blush. "Aww, making friends are we, Bass?"

Celestia giggled. "Luna, look what you're doing to the poor stallion. He's gonna fall over. Here, let me help." She the walked over and rubbed herself against my other side. "There... Now he won't fall."

My entire face burned red from the two mares. I watched as Adrian's jaw dropped to the floor. (metaphorically)

"Sister... We doth wanted him to fall, so we may cuddle with him." Luna playfully complained.

"You know we can't have you doing that in front of our guest, now can we?"

"We doth not care." She emphasized that by rubbing her rump against mine. I stiffened from the contact, making both mares giggle. Me heart raced in my chest. It felt like the air around me was thickening. I knew they were teasing me, but Gods, they knew how to work me up!

"Aww, look at him! He's so cute when he's flustered!" Celestia teased.

"L-ladies, p-please!" I begged. If this continued, I don't know how long I would be able to control my... bodily functions.

"Oh come off it, Bass. We're just teasing." Celestia stated with a giggle. She then backed off of me.

Without Celestia to support my other side, I ended up almost falling under the weight of the night princess.

Celestia burst out laughing. "Well, at least one of us were." She then looked over at Adrian. "I'll have your things taken to your temporary chambers. You'll be staying in the same wing as Bass this time. I'm sure you two will enjoy each other's company." She looked back at me. "Bass, for however long Adrian will be staying this time, it's your job to make sure he's settling well, especially sense you're going to be living here. Might as well start acting like it."

"Yes, Celestia." I replied with a nod. I was pretty eager to be staying in the same wing as Adrian. Maybe I could even get him an audiance with Starcaster.

"You all may leave now... Except for you, Luna. I wish to speak with you for a moment. Bass, would you kindly escort Adrian to his chambers?"

I pulled away from Luna's warm body. "Mmm hmm..." I looked Luna in the eye. "I'll see you later, I guess..."

She smiled at that. A light blush formed on her cheeks.

I looked back over at the changeling. "Common, Adrian. I know relatively where I'm goin'."

"Lead the way."

I nodded and trotted out the lage wooden doors with Adrian close behind me.

We walked down the halls in silance. I couldn't find anything to talk about. I thought about telling him about my colthood, but then pushed the thought out of my head not wanting to break down in tears in fron to him. Then there was Star, but I really didn't know that much about him. So I just decided to start a conversation about him. I glanced back at Adrian. He was looking at the elegantly designed windows. "So... Adrian..."

"Hmm?"

"What was your father like?"

I heard him sigh deeply. "Well... There's not much to tell. My time with him was so short... I guess you could say that he had a good heart, but was just always caught in the wrong situation..."

I thought he sounded a little sad, but I guess I would too if something like Kegan went through happened to my father. "Star told me about his odd behavior when he got irritated... How the room seemed to heat up when he was around. Fire magic... Does it run in the family?"

"It does now..."

"You mind me asking why?" I asked hopefully.

"I do..." He replied flatly.

"Oh." My ears drooped as I settled back into silence as we continued to walk. A few servants walked though, bowing as they passed.

"Phoenix blood." Adrian stated after a while. His voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry?" I asked. My ears perked up to catch his voice.

"Phoenix blood." He repeated a little louder this time. "That's how fire magic was threaded into my genes... Chrysalis preformed genetic experiments on my father, injecting the burning blood of a phoenix into his body... I inherited his power and the dark magic from my mother." His tone was weak like his throat was constricting.

"I see... I know Kegan went missing over a hundred years ago, but do you know what happened to him?" I asked in a softer voice than I had meant to.

"I would rather not talk about it... Can we change the subject?"

"But the history books just leave me-" I tried to say, but was cut off by Adrian.

"I said _no,_ Bass!" He exclaimed loudly, making me trip in my shock. I face planted into the floor with a loud _thud_. I groaned as dull pain pulsed through my snout. "For the love of Celestia. Are you alright?" Adrian asked as I felt his hoof wrap around my shoulder and helped me up onto haunches.

I rubbed my snout with my hoof. "Yeah... I'm fine. Let's just keep going." I said, shrugging his hoof of my shoulder as I stood. I continued down the hall in silence.

We slowly walked down the sub corridor that held our chambers. We walked past mine before we reached his own.

"Alright... This is it. If you need anything my room's right down there." I said and gestured towards my door with my hoof.

"Thank you."

"Mmm hmm." I turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry..." He said before I could take more than a few steps.

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head to look back at him. "What for?"

"For snapping at you like that."

"Oh, that... It's nothing. I pushed it even after you asked me to stop. You were completely in the right."

"No... You didn't know. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

I turned around so that I was looking dead at him. I smiled at him. "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm a commoner who found out he's a prince. All you did was defend yourself from my question. No harm done. Calm down, brah." I turn to leave again. "Talk to ya later." With that, I left the stallion and made for my chambers.

_**Right everypony. This story is nearing completion and I'v only got a couple chapters left to go.**_

_**Bass: Hope you enjoyed reading about my accent into royalty. I should hope to see your reviews on the next stories. Brohooves!**_

_**Like he said. Hope to see reviews!**_

_**This is the one and only WaNnAbE_Viny$cratch signing off. **_

_**Broohooves to everypony! q3**_


	16. Sorry

**_Hay everypony, I'v decided not to continue this story, being as it was only an introduction story. I will be starting on the first chapter of my next fic by the begging of next week. If anypony's got some ideas on how to start it, please PM me. Just remember, it will be a continuance of this story, so it must mach the story line._**

**_I will be continuing each story that I weaved into TAPOW. Each in their own fic. And if you want to give me an idea for a completely unrelated fic, please do so. Any ideas are appreciated._**


End file.
